CCS Heaven Season
by Sakura Zala
Summary: Porque un amor así… no puede contarse en una página… pero siempre luego del aprendizaje de lo bello del amar… el libro llega a su fin… la tinta se termina… aunque haya mucho aún que contar… que quede a la imaginación… Secuela de VIOLIN RESONANCE
1. Cardcaptor Hane

No más liberaciones… el sellado del báculo mágico, condujo a nuestros héroes hacia el inicio de la aventura inimaginada de la que se trataba su propia vida…, el hecho de su separación en el pasado por un acto desgarrador y luego su hermoso encuentro anhelado en medio de la oscuridad que se apoderó de sus corazones durante esos años, donde la maga Sakura vió crecer sola a su pequeño hijo.

Mismo que con el pasar del tiempo vendría a encontrarse con el terrible secreto que guardaba su madre, la existencia de su hermana Sayuri y con ello la liberación del la segunda etapa del báculo de alas de estrella, la Resonancia…

Desde ese entonces los jóvenes Sakura y Shaoran, quienes lograron cambiar el destino cruel que les esperaba, gracias a la ayuda de los magos, han logrado establecer una vida tranquila, sus bellos hijos crecen cada día más alegres y entusiastas, Tsu-chan, Sayuri y el más pequeño Hane, de quien su existencia se enteraron al finalizar la oleada macabra de eventos.

Todo era amor… paz… y felicidad… todo… hasta que llegó ese fatídico día.

En la habitación de los padres, la cama estaba tendida, las luces apagadas y se respiraba tranquilidad, sin embargo, había algo extraño… en el mueble donde estaba colocado el libro mágico que contenía las preciadas cartas Sakura, se notaba que había habido cierto movimiento…

Es un instante las luces se prendieron, fue por la mano de Sakura presionando el interruptor.

-entonces eso fue lo que dijo Shaoran… tal vez haya que esperar a que Tsu-chan crezca un poco más. –explica a su siempre fiel guardián alado cuya apariencia es la de un tigre de felpa.

-m…. si así lo dices, seguro así ha de ser, -responde sin tomarle mucha importancia.

-no son mis palabras, son palabras de Shaoran, -recalca ella.

-es precisamente por eso que digo lo que digo Sakurita…, nada bueno se puede esperar si ese mocoso es el profesor, -la mira con ojos de raya y punto.

-¡¿qué?, ¡¿Y por qué sigues llamándole mocoso?, -frunce el seño la castaña.

-es por mi misma palabra… lo que digo lo sostengo, -le sonríe feliz con su respuesta

-¿eh?, -pregunta sin entender.

-Los mocosos siempre… ¡SIEMPRE SERÁN MOCOSOS!, -levanta el brazo triunfador, pero enseguida es agarrado por la mano de Sakura, quien lo mira con fuego en los ojos.

-Sakurita…, -le sale una gota en la cabeza al guardián. –lo que quise decir es que no hay nada más emocionante que esperar a ver como el magnífico entrenamiento que le da el mocoso al mocosito de resultado jeje…

Sakura exhala humito de resignación. –lo que yo he pensado Kero… es que tal vez el poder del mago sea demasiado para que mi hijo lo pueda convocar.

-¡es verdad!, ¡el mago Shaoran encerró sus poderes en la espada que luego te sirvió a ti de báculo mágico aquella vez…!, -hace alusión a la última batalla que tuvieron contra la Sakura de las Flores negras.

-exacto…

-¡Ya ves! ¡el mocoso no sabe lo que está haciendo con el mocosito!, -vuela como si con eso resolviera el problema.

-¡Kero!, -le llama la atención, pero entonces recupera su tono, -Shaoran lo sabe muy bien… pero me pregunto… en qué estará pensando…, -termina casi a modo de susurro para si misma.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

-¡dios del rayo! ¡VEN!, -se escucha la voz de Tsu-chan, seguido del estruendo del trueno y la luz del relámpago, que alumbra su rostro mostrándolo feliz y complacido ante sus avances, había logrado invocar al trueno sin necesidad de una mantra.

-¡Bien!, -le felicita su padre y enseguida ambos chocan manos. –ese era el último elemento de invocación que te faltaba, -lo mira orgulloso.

-sí…, -mira sus manos mientras empieza a sentirse agitado.

-¿Tsubasa?, -se alarma de inmediato Shaoran.

- no…, -niega con la cabeza y sonríe para él, -estoy bien papi.

En ese momento el pequeño de cabellos castaños oscuros como el chocolate amargo, entra en escena, había estado observando el entrenamiento, desde que se trasladó al jardín, corre con toda su fuerza hasta llegar a ellos y aferrándose a la pierna de su hermano mayor lo mira con ojos de estrellas.

-¡Tsu-nii-chan! ¡que bonito!

Tsu-chan sonríe feliz de verlo tan animado y se arrodilla junto a él mientras lo despeina un poco, -¿lo crees?

-¡Si!, ¡yo también quiero Papi! ¡quiero ser tan fuerte como Tsu-nii-chan!, -junta sus bracitos emocionado.

-¿Cómo Tsu-chan?, -pone cara de sorpresa, -es verdad… pero… ¿no quieres ser fuerte como papá también?, -lo toma en brazos.

-¿eh?, -parpadea con sus bellos ojos ambarinos. -¡Tsu-nii-chan!, -repite feliz.

Shaoran se colorea de blanco, mientras le pasa el Shock provocado por la respuesta de su hijo.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Los caminos alrededor de Tomoeda, se colorean de una luz verde, formando lo que parece ser una barrera, de la que abriéndose camino desde un lugar desconocido se abren portales por los que dos personas atraviesan hasta este mundo.

Los dos seres de cabellos y ropas plateadas como los labios de la mujer de coletas, aparecen en escena y son enfocados de pies a cabeza.

-Por fin… el tiempo acordado llegó…, -se observan los ojos decididos del chico.

La silueta con un relleno negro de un joven que cae sobre un fondo de colores que cambian según avanza hacia abajo toma posesión de la escena, mientras se escucha la explicación de Claire.

-La edad de la madurez espiritual perfecta…la inocencia que va encerrada en todos sus actos… el corazón bondadosamente sincero… y el desarrollo del recipiente que está por cambiar…al moldear su cuerpo con fuerza, convierte al día de hoy, en el día esperado por ser perfecto para despertar a nuestro señor… Kaos-sama…

-El hijo de la esperanza de volver… el verdadero gobernante…, -termina Fiore.

Momento seguido, un grito agudo de la voz conocida del hijo mayor de la familia Li, llegó a los oídos de todos, haciendo empezar a correr la adrenalina en los cuerpos de los presentes en casa. Quienes enseguida corren en su auxilio.

El pequeño yacía en su habitación cambiándose de ropa luego del entrenamiento, por lo que es encontrado tirado en el piso medio vestido, con el pantalón, sin camisa, sin zapatos ni calcetines.

Su padre lo toma rápidamente entre sus brazos y como si se tratara de un muñeco de trapo el niño no muestra reacción alguna, se encontraba completamente inconsciente.

-¡¿Tsu-chan?, -llega rápido también Sakura y se espanta al ver la escena que hay dentro de la habitación de su hijo.

-¡¿qué pasó?, -llegan también Sayuri y Hane, quienes al ver a su hermano recostad en la cama y a sus padres sobre él tratando de ayudarlo abren grandes los ojos. ¿… Papi?, -pregunta Sayuri a su padre al ver que es él quien aplica el broncodilatador a su hermano, presumiendo que es un nuevo ataque asmático.

Pero no hay respuesta…

-¿Tsu-chan?, -lo mueve Sakura a punto de romper en llanto, -¡¿qué tienes?, -lo levanta esta vez ella y lo presiona contra su pecho, sintiendo la debilidad que inundó el cuerpo de su pequeño.

-lo que está sucediendo… es simple, -responde a la pregunta Claire que aparece dándoles la espalda casi en la esquina de la habitación, mientras su cabello toma posición bajo su cintura.

-su majestad… ese niño murió…, -dice mostrándoles su rostro mientras gira hacia ellos.

La expresión en el rostro de la madre del niño se descompuso en frustración mezclada con incredulidad. Misma cosa que pasa con sus hermanitos.

-¡No digas tonterías!, -sale a la defensa de la integridad de su familia el castaño principal.

-porque es imposible que donde haya luz… no exista la oscuridad… es imposible que donde termina la esperanza no inicie el caos…, -aparece con esa frase Fiore, parándose al lado de Claire, -el hijo engendrado del verdadero amor entre la esperanza y el destino… no puede ser otro más que el caos… porque no hay nada más grande que la esperanza… complementa el círculo de eventos… que inician y acaban una y otra vez… y ahora es el momento para su despertar.

-¡Dejen de decir cosas que asustan y que no comprendo!, -grita aterrada Sakura por su explicación.

-Majestad…, -la llama nuevamente Claire, -hace 4 años… lo encontramos… creíamos que Kaos-sama… venía en ese niño, que en aquel entonces se encontraba dentro de su vientre, -señala entonces hacia Hane.

Las imágenes parecen caerle como un golpe doloroso y certero a la Card Master, los recuerdos de aquel entonces… estaban fluyendo…, puede verse a ella misma embarazada encerrada en una habitación y tratando de soportar el dolor de su inminente parto mientras se toca el vientre con fuerza, a su lado estaba Shaoran, quien le habla preocupado pero no se escucha lo que dice.

En la realidad Sakura ha abierto los ojos espantada mientras las lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas.

-Pero la magia que vino al mundo junto con ese niño no fue la que esperábamos…, -prosigue su historia. –en el momento en que el rey mandó lejos a sus hijos lo notamos… la magia del tiempo y el espacio no provenía de aquel bebé… sino del niño que lo cargaba, -la escena de recuerdo de Tsu-chan cargando en brazos a Hane bebé aparece.

-Tsu…-chan…, -se responde a si mismo Shaoran.

-Exacto…, la peculiaridad de la magia de Kaos-sama… el dominio del tiempo y el espacio…, -los mira como si con eso que ha dicho tuviera derechos sobre el niño.

-¡Y ESO QUE IMPORTA!, ¡ÉL ES MI HIJO!, -se enloquece Sakura con la sola idea de que pudieran arrancarlo de sus brazos.

Aquella escena se grabó en las pupilas de Hane, quien mira con ojos temblorosos los acontecimientos.

9 AÑOS DESPUÉS

Las sombras de tres personas se visualizan en el techo de la escuela secundaria Tomoeda, por los tamaños de las figuras negras podría decirse que se trata de un hombre adulto, un niño y una niña de dos coletas y cabellos largos.

Un acercamiento rápido con el viento que sopla fuerte hacia sus rostros, la imagen se estaciona en la boca del niño, cuya voz se escucha de unos 13 años, la tez blanca y los cabellos castaños oscuros ligeramente crecidos por delante en su flequillo.

-Así que es este lugar…, -la expresión en su rostro se entremezcla en alegría y angustia, evidenciado en la sonrisa que se dibuja en sus labios y el seño que se frunce en su frente, mientras el color de sus ojos abandona el misterio y se muestran sus orbes ambarinos a la noche.

-Ya verás que todo estará bien… tal y como dice tu madre Hane-chan, -le toma la mano la chica a su lado, mostrando también su hermoso rostro al público, su piel muy blanca que contrasta perfecto con sus oscuros cabellos azulados y sus ojos color zafiro, los cuales representaban el gran parecido que posee con sus progenitores.

El hombre que los acompaña no puede hacer más que pensar que si sus palabras se hicieran realidad no habría más tristeza, por lo que sonríe melancólico y levanta su rostro al firmamento, aquel rostro que es igual al de su hermano gemelo.

El viento sopla nuevamente fuerte y sacude las ropas de los tres extranjeros.

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA

HEAVEN SEASON

Capítulo 1 "Cardcaptor Hane"

Todos los eventos hasta ahora acontecidos estaban relacionados… el hecho de que la carta sagrada de Sakura fuera la ESPERANZA, no era por coincidencia… o alguna jugarreta del destino… o… ¿podría decirse que sí lo era?, después de todo la esperanza y el destino van de la mano…, el par de estrellas gemelas "La esperanza de volver", eso es algo… que aún está por esclarecerse…

TOMOEDA –ESCUELA SECUNDARIA

Los pupitres aún no estaban todos ocupados, tal parece que milagrosamente la protagonista ha logrado llegar a tiempo a clases, las cuales aún no comienzan, por lo que está sentada al lado de su amiga inseparable, la chica Daidouji.

-Etto… ¿Tomoyo?, -ladea la cabeza al ver que su amiga no hace más que suspirar.

Al escuchar su voz, la pelinegra voltea rápido la cabeza hacia ella y le deja ver sus ojos estrellados y lagrimeantes, una mezcla de por si muy extraña, aún para Tomoyo.

-¿Qué sucede amiga?, -se interesa de inmediato la ojiverde.

-¡Es que ya no lo resisto más!, -la toma de las manos.

-¡¿Eh?, ¿de qué hablas?, -parpadea asustada, temiéndose la respuesta de su amiga.

-Es que… desde que pasó todo lo de los Card Masters… ya no he tenido oportunidad de que te pruebes ninguno de los diseños que he hecho…, -suspira, -¡no es que yo quiera atraer a la maldad! ¡Pero Sakura! ¡Te ves tan hermosa con los vestidos que te preparo que no puedo evitar querer diseñar! ¡Más y más!, -se emociona nuevamente y las lágrimas desaparecen de sus ojos, siendo reemplazadas sólo por las estrellas.

-lo que dices es verdad Tomoyo…, -responde sería, no como se esperaría de su acostumbrada vergüenza, -pero… yo no quiero volver a pasar por algo como eso…

-Sakura… por eso te digo que no es que yo quiera…, -la mira culpable la ojiazul

-¡No!, ¡Me estás malinterpretando Tomoyo!, -niega con los brazos extendidos, -a lo que me refiero es que me da mucho gusto que todo eso haya terminado, -le sonríe.

-¡Eso es porque eres muuuy fuerte Sakura!, -la anima auténticamente convencida de sus palabras.

La Card Master se sonroja por el cumplido.

-Oye Kinomoto, -se acerca a ellas Yamasaki, -¿Qué pasó con Li?

-¿eh?, -se sorprende por la pregunta

-es que ya sonó la campana y no ha venido, -le explica.

-¡¿eh?, -se levanta de golpe del asiento, -¡no me fije que ya era tan tarde!

En ese instante la puerta de la clase se abre con un gran estruendo, dejando volar una gallina hacia dentro del salón.

-¡Kokoroko!

Seguido de eso, la presencia del joven Li se hace visible, venía todo mojado y con plumas pegadas por todos lados.

-¡SHAORAN!, -lo reciben ambas amigas.

-¿pero qué te pasó?, -se angustia la Kinomoto mientras le ayuda a llegar a su asiento.

Shaoran abre la boca para empezar su explicación, entonces un par de pequeñas plumas se le escapan en forma de tos, -¡Maldita gallina la voy a matar!, -trata de levantarse del asiento, pero es detenido por Sakura, quien lo sienta una vez más.

-Esta mañana leí mi suerte y decía que tuviera cuidado con los emplumados… que me traerían mala suerte…, en un principio pensé en Kerberos…, -entrecierra los ojos, pero resultó algo más…

-Por el momento no puedes permanecer así o te resfriarás, ve a cambiarte y a la enfermería, -le anima con su típica sonrisa iluminada.

-Claro, -le responde de igual manera, totalmente embrujado por sus hechizos.

-amigos no es que quiera deshacer el aura tan bonita que los une pero ya llegó el profesor, -les informa Tomoyo.

La burbuja de amor se revienta y ambos quedan sonrojados.

Gesto que desaparece de inmediato y cambia a la sorpresa.

-¿Qué pasó?, -se espanta Tomoyo.

Sin siquiera poder explicarle a su amiga empiezan a correr para salir del salón, -¡Voy a la enfermería!, -grita Shaoran, ¡Y yo lo llevaré!, -termina Sakura.

En un segundo ambos se habían esfumado de la vista del profesor Terada. Mismo que abre grandes los ojos al ver a la gallina a su lado.

-¡Kokoroko!

-¿y eso?

-Es la mascota de Li, -le responde Rica, desde su pupitre mientras le sonríe.

Una gota enorme se posa encima del salón de clases.

-¡Se dice que en el pasado cuando una gallina entraba de improvisto a un sitio en el que se supone no debería entrar era un presagio de la muerte!, -levanta su dedo índice Yamasaki.

Un aura de penumbra se posó sobre la clase.

OoOoOoOoOo

Sakura y Shaoran habían corrido hasta donde se sentía la presencia mágica, los jardines de la escuela.

-No cabe duda… aquí es donde se siente más fuerte…, pero… no logro identificar lo que sea…, -mira en todas direcciones el joven Li

-Lo mejor será dormirlos a todos para que no noten lo que está pasando, -le informa al castaño la chica. Ambos asienten. -¡Llave que guardas los poderes de las alas que conducen a mis estrellas! ¡Muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura! ¡Quien aceptó este pacto contigo! ¡LIBÉRATE!

De inmediato el báculo de las alas de estrella estaba entre sus manos.

-¡bríndales a todos la tranquilidad del sueño! ¡DORMIR!

Seguidamente la carta hace su recorrido sobre la escuela y rociando su polvo de sueño deja caer a todos al piso.

-Gracias por eso… necesitaba que no hubieran testigos, -se escucha la voz de la chica de cabellos azules de coletas largas que estaba parada en el techo de la escuela la noche anterior.

Al verla, los castaños no pueden evitar ver a su amiga Tomoyo en ella. Por lo que abren grandes los ojos.

Las figuras de sus otros dos acompañantes también se hacen presentes.

-Hablarles de ese modo no suena muy grato y parece que hasta les has asustado Hana-chan, -aparece a su lado el chico de ojos ambarinos, cuya figura estaba escondida tras una capa blanca de cabeza a pies.

-el chico tiene razón, vas a espantarlos, -habla Shaoron que estaba desde un poco más atrás, como si esperar que entre ellos solucionaran el problema que tenían y sirviera de guardaespaldas.

-No hemos venido para ocasionar ninguna problema contra ustedes…, -baja la caperuza que cubría su rostro y deja que su cabello vuele con el viento al quedar expuesto, cabellos lacios de color de chocolate oscuro, crecidos hasta un poco más debajo de sus hombros, lo mismo que los de su flequillo que sobrepasaba el borde inferior de sus ojos por lo que se lo ladeaba. El chico los mira fijamente a ambos, -_No hay duda… son ellos…_, -esboza una sonrisa sin premeditarlo, al reconocer a sus padres en esos jóvenes magos.

-¿quiénes son?, -pregunta directo Shaoran.

-Mi nombre es Tsubasa, -se señala a si mismo colocándose la mano sobre el pecho, cosa que sorprende a Hana a su lado quien lo mira incrédula por unos momentos. –ella es Hana-chan, -la señala a ella entonces, -el de por allá es un tío que no merece que le digan su nombre, -sonríe malo.

Shaoron escucha lo que ha dicho su sobrino, pero no le toma importancia, por el hecho de que al escuchar su nombre todo su secreto se revelaría.

-y este pequeño es Sora-kun, -abre su capa y deja escapar de adentro a una criatura muy parecida a la forma falsa de Kerberos, un gatito blanco de ojos bicolor, el derecho dorado y el izquierdo azul con alas de la misma tonalidad blanca.

-¿Un guardián?, -se sorprende al verlo Sakura.

El gato al verla entrecierra los ojos triste, -_Sakura…_

-estamos aquí para recuperar las cartas Hane…, pero no podemos hacerlo sin su ayuda. –explica el autoproclamado Tsubasa.

-¿qué quieres decir con eso? ¿de dónde salieron ustedes? ¿qué son las cartas Hane?, -pregunta molesto Shaoran por ver que tratan de envolverlos en un nuevo conflicto.

-¡Por favor ya no sigas!, -se interpone entre ambos castaños la chica de coletas, -Tsu… Tsubasa ha perdido la memoria… lo único que sabemos nosotros es que debemos recuperar esas cartas… y … ¡sabemos que Sakura es la maestra de las cartas más poderosas que existen! Por eso… hemos venido…, -les hace reverencia, por favor… ¡POR FAVOR AYÚDENNOS!

Ante sus palabras, es Sakura quien se adelanta a Shaoran, para hacer que su amado baje la guardia ante los extraños, -si hay algo que nosotros podamos hacer… si necesitan de nuestra ayuda pueden contar con ella, -les sonríe al estilo Sakuriense.

Al ver esa sonrisa en el rostro de la castaña, el chico de cabellos castaños largos no puede evitar que un recuerdo le venga a la mente.

_El pequeño Hane estaba sentado en el piso con la rodilla raspada y lloraba asustado. A su lado estaba su madre, Sakura, quien acerca sus labios a la piernita de su hijo y dándole un beso, le sonríe, -que se vaya el dolor, que se vaya el dolor, -le sonríe entonces._

En la actualidad el chico baja la cabeza, sintiendo que esos pensamientos son extremadamente dolorosos.

-Las cartas Hane simbolizan los trabajos de los seres mágicos y podemos conseguir poder con ellas, -empieza su explicación el chico para despejar su mente.

-¿Trabajos mágicos?, -se interesa Shaoran.

-En este momento poseo dos cartas, -extiende su mano para que la que lleva puesta se transforme en carta, así la capa blanca que lo cubría se transforma en humo y regresa a su forma de carta. –esta es la carta del mago blanco, -se las muestra. Y queda vestido con ropas chinas, una camisa celeste que se abrocha de lado y un pantalón de lona.

-La otra carta que tengo es esa, -señala entonces a Hana y extendiendo su mano hace que se desprenda de ella lo que parecían protectores y adornos de batalla, -el guerrero, -explica, mientras la chica luce un pantaloncillo café y una blusa blanca.

-estas cartas son muy distintas a las Cartas Sakura… no son entidades… como decirlo…, -se queda pensando Sakura

-no tienen figura humana o de animal, -termina la idea Shaoran.

-sí… no la tienen porque fueron creadas exactamente para la batalla…, -acota Shaoron.

=0=0=0===0=0=0=

Esa noche las conversaciones se hicieron directas, con respecto al tema tratado por la tarde.

HOTEL 5 ESTRELLAS-TOMOEDA

-Aún no puedo creer que los hayamos encontrado, -se sienta feliz y cómoda en la súper cama Hana.

-Lo que yo aún no puedo creer es que podamos pagar siquiera una noche aquí…, -mira hasta con miedo el lugar el joven Hane, -siento que si doy un paso puedo quebrar algo.

-¡Tú descuida Hane-chan! ¡Todo esto corre a cuenta de mi madre!, -se levanta y abre la nevera para sacar una soda de 50, 000 yenes. La chica Hiragizawa.

-me pregunto si mi tía Tomoyo de verdad… aceptaría una cosa como esta, -se encoje de hombros.

-¡Claro!, -siempre que se trate de ti querido Hane-chan, -le sonríe.

Shaoron mira la conversación con una lata de soda en su mano. Cosa que Hane ve, pero pasa desapercibido por un segundo, pero entonces voltea nuevamente.

-¡Tú también tío!

-en lugar de estar reclamando por la comodidad…, -habla Hana, -dime ¿por qué les mentiste respecto a tu nombre? ¿Porqué les diste el nombre de Tsubasa-onii-chan?

-eso… pues… se supone que ellos conocerían a Tsubasa… y por eso el nombre de mi hermano sería Tsubasa… pero si ellos conocen a un Hane en su lugar… la existencia de nii-san… desaparecería de este mundo… o al menos eso es lo que creo.

-pero ellos lo conocieron a él en una situación muy distinta…, -explica Shaoron.

-pero eso no pasará aquí… aún no entiendo muy bien la situación, no sé quienes son esos Sakura y Shaoran… pero sí sé… que podemos confiar en ellos, lo siento aquí, -se toca el pecho.

-Hane-chan…, -lo mira esperanzada Hana.

-definitivamente, -llega volando el gato blanco y se posa en la cabeza del castaño.

=0=0=0000=0=0=

Las luces estaban apagadas, el chico de cabellos castaños lacios y largos estaba dormido sobre la cama, parecía soñar… pero no con lo más bello, según su rostro…

Continuará…

Fingir tener el nombre de mi hermano ayudará para que su existencia no desaparezca… sin embargo… ¿eso significará arriesgar la mía?, créeme hermano… haré lo que sea por traerte de vuelta… no importa si eso significa perder mi propia vida…

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de CCS Heaven Season: "El nombre", para que juntos podamos gritar: ¡Libérate!

BONUS ESPECIAL!, -grita Kero y aparece en pantalla, detrás suyo el telón se abre.

DATOS DE PERSONAJE

-¡No se han fijado que hay muchos personajes lindos en CCS?, pues si los hay… ¡Aparte de mi claro!

En la pantallita detrás suyo aparecen escenas de Hane-chan

Pues como introducción a los nuevos personajes hablaremos de este chico, ya lo conocen no?, la verdad es que es la primera vez que sale así de grande xD, es el tercer hijo de Sakura y Shaoran.

He aquí algunos de sus datos:

Nombre: Hane Li (su nombre viene inspirado de las palabras mencionadas por Shaoran clon para recuperar las plumas xD "Hane wa todorimodosu" "Kanarasu")

Edad: 13 años

Color de cabello: Castaño oscuro

Color de ojos: Ambar

Estatura: 1.54 m

Peso: 45 kg

Comida favorita: Leche con chocolate

Comida que detesta: nada, come de todo.

Materia favorita: Química

Materia que no le gusta: Lengua extranjera.

Pasatiempo: Le gusta el Karaoke.

Pareja: ¡Este bebé está muy joven para eso!

Lo que más desea en este momento: Traer de vuelta a su hermano

Cualidad: Ser sincero, ser dulce, ser genial xD, jaja muy parecido al tío Sora, ¿será porque lo crió?


	2. Hane y el nombre

La habitación de lujo pagada con la tarjeta de crédito de Tomoyo Daidouji, había apagado sus luces al término de la vigésimo segunda hora de aquel día, sin embargo… no todos los inquilinos yacían dormidos, vigilando el sueño de los pequeños, se encontraba el extraño de cabellos castaños, cuyo rostro es el mismo que el del rey de Outo. Sentado en la antesala parecía pensar, pero las apariencias desmienten la escena, al escucharse la voz del gato blanco que responde a la conversación que mantenían.

-Tienes razón… por más que intento pensar en como va a salir todo esto a flote… no se me viene ninguna idea buena a la cabeza…, después de todo no podemos sólo decirles lo que ocurrió…Sakura-sama y Shaoran no lo querrían así… estoy seguro que de ser yo Shaoran algo se me hubiera ocurrido ya. –habla pesimista, cosa sumamente extraña en él.

-Que raro estás…, -le sonríe el otro Li, -comunmente se esperaría que fuera yo quien saliera con algo como eso… pero si tu ya dices que no tiene caso me quitas los ánimos Sora, -parpadea.

-jaja no es eso…, -se acomoda sobre el sofá, -es que nos costó tanto tiempo poder llegar a esta época… que quisiera sólo gritarles a esos Sakura y Shaoran: ¡Oigan, Esperanza y Destino tienen problemas!, pero… estoy seguro que no lo comprenderían… después de todo ellos no han vivido siquiera lo de la aparición de los magos, ya que eso quedó solucionado en el futuro de donde nosotros venimos.

-pero te recuerdo que fuiste precisamente tú quien dijo que viniéramos a este lugar porque ellos podrían ayudarnos, -responde confundido por las palabras de Sora.

-Sí… pero tal vez… esté comenzando a arrepentirme… ellos no tienen idea de nada… y lo mejor de todo… es que son felices…

-Y para traer aunque sea un poco de esa felicidad a nuestro mundo, debemos terminar rápido con esta misión que se ha tornado tan larga… 9 años…, -le recuerda comprometido el castaño.

-Sí…, -agacha la cabeza algo melancólico, -Esos niños han crecido muy rápido, -entonces un sonido hace mover sus orejas y levanta su rostro hacia la cama tras de ellos, dando un brinco, salta del sofá al suelo y de este a la cama. Los ojos del gato se abren sorprendidos, al notar como el niño acostado en la cama se limpia rápidamente las lágrimas que resbalan de sus ojos, esperando que sus tíos no lo vean, pero era demasiado tarde.

-¿Ha-chan?, -pregunta el oji dorado-azul. -¿estabas llorando?

-Jajaja, -sacude la cabeza, -¿cómo crees?, -le sonríe escondiéndole sus sentimientos, -es sólo… que tuve ese sueño… otra vez…

-¿ese sueño?, -se interesa en la conversación Shaoron.

-Tal parece que las habilidades de tu madre te han alcanzado… pero de cierta manera… diferente, -analiza Sora, mientras los otros dos lo escuchan.

-Porque mi mamá predecía el futuro, ¿verdad?, -responde al planteamiento de su tío.

-así es, en cambio tú, -empieza la frase Shaoron

-el pasado…, -termina Hane, -el pasado de todo ser que conozca…, -se lleva las manos a la cabeza molesto, mientras coloca sus rodillas contra su frente.

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA

HEAVEN SEASON

Capítulo 2 "El nombre"

-Lo veo… todas las noches… cuando pienso en ellos…, -aprieta los párpados, -los recuerdos en la mente de mi hermano… me dan vueltas en la cabeza… una y otra vez…

_Los cabellos castaños claros se desperdigaron sobre su pequeña frente azulada por la suspensión de su respiración, aún se denotaban los intentos de supervivencia de su alma con los movimientos de sus labios que abrían poco a poco su boca tratando de recolectar vitalidad del exterior, mientras el sonido de un llanto saludable y agudo, denota la vida del pequeño que aún permanece entre los brazos de su inconsciente hermano. Un bebé recién nacido de cabellos castaños muy oscuros y piel clara, movía sus bracitos con fuerza dentro de la protección abrigadora de la sábana que lo cubría._

-Mi papá…desapareció…

_-¡Qué te vayas!, -grita Shaoran, mientras sostiene su espada con la punta contra el piso y el viento sopla pesado en su dirección, como si con ella estuviera reteniendo la fuerte energía que está tras suyo. -¡corre lo más rápido que puedas!¡Pero no sueltes a tus hermanos!, -con estas últimas palabras frente al niño que lo mira asustado y con ojos llorosos, parece sucumbir ante la energía que lo traga desde atrás, pero con ello, varios relámpagos y truenos se dispersaron alrededor de los tres pequeños, ayudándolos a desaparecer liberando la magia del tiempo y espacio, para transportarlos a otro lugar más alejado._

_Al dispersarse la ola de humo mágico a su alrededor, está completamente estupefacto, -papi…, -una lágrima se desliza rápidamente de su ojo derecho, -mami..., -tras esta última mención ambos ojos se le colorearon en agua y se deja caer arrodillado al piso, mientras no puede dejar de ver a su hermanito con las cejas revueltas en locura, pensando en buscar un culpable para lo que estaba sucediendo. –Tú…, -sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas adquirieron un matiz de rencor nunca antes visto, pero en ese momento parece comprender lo que estaba haciendo y se retracta, abrazando con fuerza al bebé contra su pequeño pecho, -discúlpame…discúlpame, -entonces abre grandes los ojos al notar que hacia falta la presencia de alguien junto a él._

_-¡Ayu!, -levanta rápido el rostro en busca de su hermana._

-Tsu-nii-chan… estaba sólo…ellos lo mataron tío…, -las lágrimas se le desbordan nuevamente, -¡y fue mi culpa!

-¡No digas tonterías!, -lo abraza Shaoron, -sabes perfectamente que tu hermano está con vida.

-sí… pero…

-…Shaoron…, -le llama la atención Sora, indicándole que hablar de lo que sucedió con Tsu-chan estaba de más.

Un poco más tranquilo el chico se separa de su tío, -también… ten por seguro que pronto encontraremos la carta del ángel y te regresaré tu verdadera forma, -se dirige entonces a Sora, a quien le aparece una gota en la frente.

-Recuerda que esto fue parte del plan de tu madre, -sonríe nervioso, lo que le saca una pequeña risita al castaño oscuro.

Con todo el murmullo que armaron, los ojos de Hana que estaba del otro lado de la cama empezaron a abrirse, una venita de enfado se posó en su frente. Por lo que tomó la almohada y de un golpe derribó a Hane de la cama, -¡DE-JEN-ME-DOR-MIR!

=0=0=0=0====000===

-¡Luna!, ¡LUNA!, los gritos desamordazados, trepando por su lastimada garganta se riegan por el sonido que provocan las miles de agujas heladas que caen como gotas de lluvia del cielo nocturno y brumoso, mientras corre tras el joven que lleva varios pasos adelantados a ella.

La castaña ha logrado alcanzarlo en medio de su propia debilidad, impidiéndose a si misma caer presa de los escalofríos que la abrazan cual estuviera sumergida en lo más profundo de los estanques gélidos de su tristeza y desesperación.

El chico, no hace más que detener su camino, al sentir el par de palmas casi congeladas apoyándose sobre su espalda clara desnuda, junto a los pechos que se topan a ella casi al mismo tiempo mientras es abrazado por la espalda por la ojiverde.

Los jirones de las ropas que en algún momento cubrían su torso se han deslizado cada vez más entre sus hombros y pecho, impidiendo ya que aquel corazón bombee fuego hacia la sangre.

Sus cabellos que recordaban el color de la oscuridad que recubría el cielo, caen empapados sobre sus sienes y pómulos, alaciándose aún más con la gravedad proporcionada por la estancada lluviosa.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?..., -pregunta finalmente, levantando su rostro, permitiendo apreciar los brillantes zafiros que tiene por ojos.

-No podía… ¡Nunca me lo permitiste!, -aprieta los ojos y los puños enojada, -además…de que si te lo decía…corría el riesgo… de que ya no quisieras… permanecer a mi lado…

-Parece que estabas en lo correcto…, -voltea a ella y la mira decepcionado.

-…Luna…

-¡Y no sólo eres tú! ¡El mismo Tsubasa me ha estado engañando todo este tiempo!, -retrocede un par de pasos sin saber siquiera si los da en tierra firme.

-¡Noo!, ¡Las cosas que dices no son así!, -niega furiosa con la cabeza mientras el agua se desliza por sus castaños cabellos oscuros. –Ni Tsu-nii-sama… ni Hane-chan… ni yo… nos consideramos como príncipes… y menos de un lugar como Outo…ellos…ellos…, -baja la mirada esmeralda mientras los flequillos sobre su frente la cubren.

La molestia se apoderó de sus gestos, pero tratando de tranquilizarse aprieta los puños. –Ayu… ¿qué quieres de mi ahora?

-¡Luna!, -parece recobrar esperanzas tras sus palabras, -yo…odio a Outo tanto como tú…ellos separaron a mi familia….no tengo idea… si mis papás estarán vivos… y Tsu-nii-sama…, -baja la cabeza furiosa, -tengo… ¡Tengo que encontrar a Hane-chan por lo menos!, ¡Tú que eres un viajero sabes a lo que me refiero!

-pero tu ya estás acompañada… no creo que yo haga falta en tu viaje…, -mira con cierto recelo al chico que ha llegado tras Sayuri, de cabellos rubios y ojos color naranja

-él…, -voltea Sayuri hacia el mencionado, -Takeru… es un amigo que me apoya también… pero nosotros no tenemos idea de cómo movernos entre mundos…

-Por eso concurres donde tu amigo de la infancia recién encontrado. –analiza la situación el pelinegro.

-…Luna…, -empieza a ponerse nerviosa.

-si este sujeto no quiere ayudarte, lo mejor será buscar en otro lado Aceituna, -le llama Takeru. Cosa que le saca una gota enorme a la hija del S+S.

-¿A… ceituna?, -se sorprende por como la ha llamado el rubio y empieza a reírse Luna.

-¡Eso es sólo un apodo! ¡lo hace por venganza! ¡porque él es UNA MANDARINA ÁCIDA!, -lo señala con el dedo índice.

_-no has cambiado nada…_, -piensa para sí el ojiazul. –muy bien…puede que saque algo de provecho…aunque tenga que viajar en medio de las frutas y vegetales, -camina y pasa al lado de Takeru mirándolo con menosprecio. –busquemos a tu hermanito…

Continuará…

La existencia de otra realidad es innegable para la reencarnación del mago Clow, el relato de la historia detrás de las cartas se expondrá. No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de CCS Heaven Season, para que juntos podamos gritar: ¡Libérate!


	3. Hane y la historia

Era suya… siempre había sido suya… en el momento en que quisiera poseer su cuerpo o aferrar su alma a la de ella, con el lazo inexplicable que le brindaba su confianza y forma de ser, su sencillez… su dulzura… y su amorosa personalidad; lo había cautivado… en esta vida… en la anterior… y seguramente seguiría siendo así en la que viene, por lo que en ningún momento dudaría en someter su vida a cambio de la de ella… mientras el corazón le latiera en llamas de fuego al solo verla sonreír y sentir entre sus brazos aquel cuerpo esbelto y delicado, que con el paso de los años adquiría cada vez más hermosura, alcanzando la madurez en todos los sentidos… entregándose a él sin inhibiciones y tan naturalmente como la supervivencia por medio de la respiración del aire… Era suya… es suya… su amante… su mujer… su amiga… su esperanza…

Un hombre abre la puerta de golpe en lo que parece ser una habitación de vigilancia. A través de la magia, muchos receptores de movimiento habían sido activados, que como espejos y cámaras en los corredores, brindaban las imágenes a los guardias.

-¡¿Qué quiere decir con qué se escaparon?, -le grita a la muchacha que estaba ocupando el puesto de vigilante. Una chica de dos coletas y largos cabellos plateados, de apariencia alvina por la extrema blancura de su piel y ojos morados.

- Por favor… no es necesario elevar así el tono de la voz…, -voltea desinteresada hacia él. –simplemente les dí… un pequeño descanso…, -sonríe, mientras frente a ella se muestra la figura de Sakura y Shaoran, los padres de los tres hijos separados por el mundo, los nuevos magos.

La escena se traslada hacia ellos, quienes corren tomados de la mano, mientras escapan de los demás vigilantes que los persiguen. El paso del tiempo y el encierro había crecido los cabellos de ambos, las ondulaciones en el cabello de Sakura se hacían evidentes mientras sus puntas rozaban su cintura mientras corría, por el contrario en el cabello de Shaoran, que yacía amarrado en una pequeña cola al ras de su nuca y los mechones se deslizaban sobre su hombro derecho, encontrándose junto a los que caen desde su frente. Él la hala hacia dentro de una habitación y ambos empiezan a reír.

A pesar de andar vestidos con andrajos y sentirse controlados no pueden evitar correr la felicidad del despabilamiento por al menos esos momentos.

-Esa chica es una loca, -menciona Sakura luego de retomar aire tras el fuerzo por la carrera y encima las risas. –Mira que dejarnos escapar sólo para poder verte en otro ambiente.

-No puedo decir que me moleste el hecho de que nos haya dado un poco de aire…, -pone su mano en el rostro de su amada y aparta de este los mechones que se han despeinado sobre. Sakura cierra los ojos al sentir su mano sobre su piel, entonces aprovechando la oportunidad de la cercanía que le confería la pared tras ella, lo empuja y lo arrima contra ésta, provocando de inmediato el deslizamiento de ambos hacia el piso.

Cosa que la mujer de cabellos plateados observa desde su visor mágico de espejo.

-¿Qué están haciendo?, -se sorprende el otro sujeto que la acompaña, mostrando su rostro al entrar en escena, del mismo tipo alvino que ella.

-Lo mismo que hacen siempre… tal parece que es su única diversión… estarse amontonando todo el tiempo, -responde seca y hasta podría decirse que furiosa.

-Aquí la pregunta es… ¿Por qué estás viendo eso?, -la mira extrañado y asqueado.

-quiero saber… qué es lo que hace ella… que lo tiene así de loco… -frunce el seño con la mirada llena de odio hacia la pantalla.

-Jajajaja, vaya pregunta más estúpida, ella es "Esperanza", es lógico… además… quien no se volvería loco por ella…, -dirige su mirada hacia la pantalla también.

-¡AHH!, -se levanta enojada la chica.

-¡estaba jugando Claire!, además… si tanto te interesa… deberías ir y tocarlo de una vez…, -le responde lógico.

-Lo he hecho…, -responde seca, -pero mis manos parecen cubos de hielo cuando están sobre su piel…

-después de todo no sólo puedes ir y poner tus manos sobre la realeza… supongo…, es como cuando estabas encaprichada con su hijo… Kaos-sama…

-tanto padre como hijo… son dos joyas que no brillarán para mí… aún y cuando esté completamente enamorada de ambos…

-ahora que hablas de familias…, -la pose del chico se hace pensante, -aún queda uno… el más chico… ¿por qué no lo intentas con él?, según sé… es muy parecido al rey.

-¿Uno más?, -abre grandes los ojos emocionada.

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA

HEAVEN SEASON

Capítulo 3 "Historia"

-¡Ya te dije que yo puedo solo!, -trata Hane de quitarle el cepillo de las manos a su prima, quien lo peina.

-¡Y yo ya te dije que no puedes andar así!, -se resiste y le hala el cabello.

-¡AHHH!

Finalmente lo ha amansado.

-según íbamos viajando, yo aprobaba que descuidáramos así nuestra apariencia… me refiero al hecho de que mi primo guapísimo ande con las greñas largas, -lo mira con ojos de raya y punto.

-a mí eso no me importa… además… por el parecido que tengo con mi papá… si dejara ver completamente mi rostro, creo que ellos sospecharían algo o no lo sé…

-es una situación muy difícil… perdóname Hane-chan…, -lo mira arrepentida, -pero haremos esto, a ver que te parece, -le sonríe.

Al finalizar le ha amarrado el cabello en una cola, dejando siempre los mechones largos caer sobre sus ojos y otros a los lados de sus orejas.

-¡No es porque seas mi primo más querido pero estás guapísimo!, -lo mira sonrojada

-ya deja de decir esas cosas, -se sonroja también el chico, tú también estás muy linda, -le dice después sonriéndole.

-¡¿Quién era el que decía que no nos tratemos así?, -le grita sonrojada, -este peinado… es el de siempre…, -desvía la mirada y corriendo dos pasos se adelanta a la salida de la habitación.

-Hane-chan…, -lo llama sin voltear a verlo.

-dime…

-No me gusta oírte llorar…, -responde aún sin mirarlo, por lo que el chico se sorprende.

-Hana-chan…

-¡Así que será mejor que ya no llores!, -le grita volteando a verlo, -pero si lo haces…, -baja la mirada triste, -no me lo escondas…, -tras estas palabras se dirige nuevamente a la puerta y sale corriendo dejándolo ahí parado.

-Hana-chan…, -sonríe agradecido.

-¡Ha-chan! ¡Sakura-sama llegó!, -se escucha desde la sala la voz de Sora.

Momentos después el chico aparece en escena donde estaban sus invitados y se sorprende por la presencia de alguien en especial.

-¡Eriol!

Al ser mencionado, el joven reencarnación del mago Clow se pone de pie. –bienvenido, -le sonríe.

-debería ser yo quien mencione esas palabras, -parpadea Hane.

-Tal parece que nuestro plan se vino abajo Ha-chan…, -explica Sora.

-Las palabras de Hoshi no son todo ciertas, -sigue hablando Eriol.

-¿Hoshi?, -se sorprende aún más, -¿cómo sabes… su verdadero nombre?

-No es necesario encubrirse con nosotros… como la mayoría de personas pensaría…al ser la reencarnación del Mago Clow… mucha información llega a mis memorias…, cuando Sakura y Shaoran me contactaron para contarme de su encuentro con ustedes, pude atar todos los cavos sueltos.

-¡¿cómo es eso posible? ¡Se supone que ustedes no saben nada de nuestra historia!, -se siente acorralado.

-y así es Tsubasa-kun, -se mete Sakura, nosotros sólo queremos saber la verdad… para poder ayudar… Eriol nos ha dicho… que Tsubasa no es tu verdadero nombre…

Ante las palabras de Sakura, el chico voltea de inmediato hacia Eriol.

-Por favor Hane…

-Nosotros no podemos contarles a detalle lo que pasó… porque es una historia demasiado larga, -entra en la conversación Hana, -pero podemos decirles que pasó con la familia de Hane-chan… y la razón de nuestro viaje…

-Yo aún era muy joven…, pero… digamos que tengo acceso a la información…, -empieza a narrar.

_-¡dios del rayo! ¡VEN!, -se escucha la voz de Tsu-chan, seguido del estruendo del trueno y la luz del relámpago, que alumbra su rostro mostrándolo feliz y complacido ante sus avances, había logrado invocar al trueno sin necesidad de una mantra._

_-¡Bien!, -le felicita su padre y enseguida ambos chocan manos. –ese era el último elemento de invocación que te faltaba, -lo mira orgulloso._

_-sí…, -mira sus manos mientras empieza a sentirse agitado._

_-¿Tsu-chan?, -se alarma de inmediato Shaoran._

_- no…, -niega con la cabeza y sonríe para él, -estoy bien papi._

_En ese momento el pequeño de cabellos castaños oscuros como el chocolate amargo, entra en escena, había estado observando el entrenamiento, desde que se trasladó al jardín, corre con toda su fuerza hasta llegar a ellos y aferrándose a la pierna de su hermano mayor lo mira con ojos de estrellas._

_-¡Tsu-nii-chan! ¡que bonito!_

_Tsu-chan sonríe feliz de verlo tan animado y se arrodilla junto a él mientras lo despeina un poco, -¿lo crees?_

_-¡Si!, ¡yo también quiero Papi! ¡quiero ser tan fuerte como Tsu-nii-chan!, -junta sus bracitos emocionado._

_-¿Cómo Tsu-chan?, -pone cara de sorpresa, -es verdad… pero… ¿no quieres ser fuerte como papá también?, -lo toma en brazos._

_-¿eh?, -parpadea con sus bellos ojos ambarinos. -¡Tsu-nii-chan!, -repite feliz._

_Shaoran se colorea de blanco, mientras le pasa el Shock provocado por la respuesta de su hijo._

_Mientras los caminos alrededor de Tomoeda, se colorean de una luz verde, formando lo que parece ser una barrera, de la que abriéndose camino desde un lugar desconocido se abren portales por los que dos personas atraviesan hasta este mundo._

_Los dos seres de cabellos y ropas plateadas como los labios de la mujer de coletas, aparecen en escena y son enfocados de pies a cabeza._

_-Por fin… el tiempo acordado llegó…, -se observan los ojos decididos del chico._

_La silueta con un relleno negro de un joven que cae sobre un fondo de colores que cambian según avanza hacia abajo toma posesión de la escena, mientras se escucha la explicación de Claire._

_-La edad de la madurez espiritual perfecta…la inocencia que va encerrada en todos sus actos… el corazón bondadosamente sincero… y el desarrollo del recipiente que está por cambiar…al moldear su cuerpo con fuerza, convierte al día de hoy, en el día esperado por ser perfecto para despertar a nuestro señor… Kaos-sama…_

_-El hijo de la esperanza de volver… el verdadero gobernante…, -termina Fiore._

_Momento seguido, un grito agudo de la voz conocida del hijo mayor de la familia Li, llegó a los oídos de todos, haciendo empezar a correr la adrenalina en los cuerpos de los presentes en casa. Quienes enseguida corren en su auxilio._

_El pequeño yacía en su habitación cambiándose de ropa luego del entrenamiento, por lo que es encontrado tirado en el piso medio vestido, con el pantalón, sin camisa, sin zapatos ni calcetines._

_Su padre lo toma rápidamente entre sus brazos y como si se tratara de un muñeco de trapo el niño no muestra reacción alguna, se encontraba completamente inconsciente._

_-¡¿Tsu-chan?, -llega rápido también Sakura y se espanta al ver la escena que hay dentro de la habitación de su hijo._

_-¡¿qué pasó?, -llegan también Sayuri y Hane, quienes al ver a su hermano recostad en la cama y a sus padres sobre él tratando de ayudarlo abren grandes los ojos. ¿… Papi?, -pregunta Sayuri a su padre al ver que es él quien aplica el broncodilatador a su hermano, presumiendo que es un nuevo ataque de su enfermedad asmática._

_Pero no hay respuesta…_

_-¿Tsu-chan?, -lo mueve Sakura a punto de romper en llanto, -¡¿qué tienes?, -lo levanta esta vez ella y lo presiona contra su pecho, sintiendo la debilidad que inundó el cuerpo de su pequeño._

_-lo que está sucediendo… es simple, -responde a la pregunta Claire que aparece dándoles la espalda casi en la esquina de la habitación, mientras su cabello toma posición bajo su cintura._

_-su majestad… ese niño murió…, -dice mostrándoles su rostro mientras gira hacia ellos._

_La expresión en el rostro de la madre del niño se descompuso en frustración mezclada con incredulidad. Misma cosa que pasa con sus hermanitos._

_-¡No digas tonterías!, -sale a la defensa de la integridad de su familia el castaño principal._

_-porque es imposible que donde haya luz… no exista la oscuridad… es imposible que donde termina la esperanza no inicie el caos…, -aparece con esa frase Fiore, parándose al lado de Claire, -el hijo engendrado del verdadero amor entre la esperanza y el destino… no puede ser otro más que el caos… porque no hay nada más grande que la esperanza… complementa el círculo de eventos… que inician y acaban una y otra vez… y ahora es el momento para su despertar._

_-¡Dejen de decir cosas que asustan y que no comprendo!, -grita aterrada Sakura por su explicación._

_- la magia del tiempo y el espacio…_

_-Tsu…-chan…, -se responde a si mismo Shaoran._

_-Exacto…, la peculiaridad de la magia de Kaos-sama… el dominio del tiempo y el espacio…, -los mira como si con eso que ha dicho tuviera derechos sobre el niño._

_-¡Y ESO QUE IMPORTA!, ¡ÉL ES MI HIJO!, -se enloquece Sakura con la sola idea de que pudieran arrancarlo de sus brazos._

_Aquella escena se grabó en las pupilas de Hane, quien mira con ojos temblorosos los acontecimientos._

Misma mirada que refleja en la actualidad.

-ese día… toda mi familia desapareció…, los primeros fueron mis papás…luego mi hermana…, finalmente Tsu-nii-chan… antes de irse me dejó estas cartas… dijo que era todo lo importante de nuestra vida…, no recuerdo que pasó después… cuando desperté… el tío Sora se había transformado en este gato… y el tío Shaoron me había llevado a casa de la tía To…, -se detiene al notar que ha dado los nombres de todos sin premeditarlo.

-¿Shaoron?, -lo mira con grandes ojos abiertos el joven Li frente a él.

-no queda más remedio que contarles toda la verdad exacta, desde un principio sabía que andar con mentiras y fingiendo no daría resultado, -interfiere Shaoron.

-¿mentiras, fingir?, -se pregunta Sakura.

-Los padres de los que habla este niño… son la Sakura y el Shaoran del futuro. –les dice seriamente el castaño.

Continuará…

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de CCS Heaven Season "El rostro del Caos", para que juntos podamos gritar: ¡LIBÉRATE!


	4. Hane y el rostro del Caos

-ese día… toda mi familia desapareció…, los primeros fueron mis papás…luego mi hermana…, finalmente Tsu-nii-chan… antes de irse me dejó estas cartas… dijo que era todo lo importante de nuestra vida…, no recuerdo que pasó después… cuando desperté… el tío Sora se había transformado en este gato… y el tío Shaoron me había llevado a casa de la tía To…, -se detiene al notar que ha dado los nombres de todos sin premeditarlo.

-¿Shaoron?, -lo mira con grandes ojos abiertos el joven Li frente a él.

-no queda más remedio que contarles toda la verdad exacta, desde un principio sabía que andar con mentiras y fingiendo no daría resultado, -interfiere Shaoron.

-¿mentiras, fingir?, -se pregunta Sakura.

-Los padres de los que habla este niño… son la Sakura y el Shaoran del futuro. –les dice seriamente el castaño.

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA

HEAVEN SEASON

Capítulo 4 "Hane y el Rostro del Caos"

Tras la noticia y los detalles inesperados, la pareja ha quedado perpleja. Los invitados decidieron marcharse del lugar para meditar la situación.

-¡Por favor!, -se levanta Hane para evitar su salida, -¡Les pido que no se vayan! Necesitamos… de su ayuda…, -baja la voz y la mirada sumamente apenado y nervioso, sabiendo que acaba de cambiar drásticamente sus vidas con esa noticia.

-¿Luego que esto acabe… vas a borrar nuestras memorias?, -pregunta Shaoran parado rumbo a la salida mientras toma a Sakura de la mano, quien ha volteado hacia él para escuchar sus palabras.

-¿Borrar nuestras memorias?, -lo cuestiona su propia novia.

-Lo pregunto…, -voltea entonces hacia Hane, -porque no quiero que eso ocurra. –lo mira serio, pero al mismo tiempo alentador.

-¿No querer olvidar?, -lo mira del mismo modo con mirada heredada su hijo del futuro.

-La vida… siempre nos trae nuevas experiencias para crear nuestro temperamento y carácter y no quiero vivir para perder la fuerza que haya alcanzado.

-lo dices… ¿Por el hecho de que mintiera en un principio?, -trata de comprender su punto el joven Li

-Muchas veces he escuchado esas palabras de ti, -le sonríe Sakura a su castaño, -nunca hay que arrepentirse de las decisiones que uno toma, siempre y cuando lo hayas hecho con el corazón y con la confianza puesta en ti, -dirige las últimas palabras hacia el más pequeño de los hermanos Li.

Palabras que le llegan directo al corazón al joven viajero, quien no puede evitar esbozar una sonrisa para ellos.

-tenía pensado… viajar a Hong Kong junto a Eriol para entrenar, -empieza a explicar Shaoran, pero es interrumpido por un grito generalizado.

-¡NOOOOOO!, -terminan de gritar y una gota enorme sale sobre las cabezas de Hane, Hana, Sora y Shaoron.

-¿No?, -parpadea el ojimiel.

-¿No te parece que lo mejor será ponernos a trabajar en esto ya? Jaja, jaja, -se ríe nervioso Hane, ya que este Shaoran al no haber viajado aún a Hong Kong, no ha pasado por todo lo que desencadenó la llegada de la Sakura de las flores negras y sigue siendo el Shaoran real xD.

-Ahora que retomas ese tema…, -eleva su mirada para ver a los ojos al castaño alto, parado al lado del pequeño, -¿Shaoron?, -pregunta el joven chino Li.

Hane puede notar inmediatamente el interés por su tío en los ojos del Joven castaño que tiene frente a él y por su propio poder, ese que no lo deja descansar por las noches, al ver los recuerdos de los demás en su mente, pierde el equilibrio y se lleva la mano derecha a la frente, tras ver una pequeña escena.

_Un pequeño Shaoran estaba perdido entre los árboles inmensos y frondosos de un bosque a oscuras, parecía cansado de tanto caminar, -¡Shaoron!, -grita como si no fuera la primera vez lo que lo hace, el resultado de una exhaustiva búsqueda._

-¡Ha-chan!, -salta rápido Sora a atraparlo por la espalda para que no caiga al suelo, por lo que parece estabilizarse.

-Perdón…, -se para más tranquilo.

-¿te encuentras bien?, -se acerca preocupada Sakura, lo mismo que Hana.

-sí, -sonríe el chico.

-debes estar cansado por tanto alboroto, lo mejor será que vayas a descansar Hane-chan, -le toma por el brazo Hana.

-Descuida, en verdad no fue nada, -trata de tranquilizarla con su típica sonrisa también heredada.

-¡TE DIJE QUE "LO MEJOR SERÁ QUE TE VAYAS A DESCANSAAAAR"!, -le habla ya casi completando su transformación de monstruo de las tinieblas., -¿no es así?, -le sonríe regresando a su forma humana.

El Cabello de Hane hasta se había soltado por el viento tempestad que había inundado la habitación, -como tú digas Hana-sama, -le reverencia y sale corriendo a la habitación.

-tendrán que disculpar a Hane-chan pero está un poco indispuesto, -les explica la peliazul cordial a los invitados.

A lo que Sakura y Shaoran se miran nerviosos entre ellos y ríen de la misma forma.

=00000=00000=0000=

-así que finalmente llegaron…, -La voz conocida de un joven inunda la escena, aunque la noche había caído la luz de la luna parece iluminar por completo su rostro, los cabellos castaños claros y crecidos se mecían con el viento madruguero, los ligeros vellos rubios que nacían en las implantaciones de sus cabellos le daban cierto tono de majestuosidad a su rostro que quedaba al descubierto cuando sus cabellos más largos volaban hacia atrás elevados por la ventisca. La expresión de sus ojos color de la esmeralda era lo que hacía a las personas quedar cautivadas, tal vez… por el aire imponente y la expresión imperativa que prácticamente los obligaba a postrarse a sus pies y cumplir todos sus deseos y caprichos con tan sólo verlo.

Estaba recostando sus brazos contra el balcón.

-he dicho varias veces que no me interrumpan… y más si se trata de ti, -cierra los ojos al sentir la presencia de alguien tras de sí.

-mi señor, -se arrodilla inmediatamente, la misma mujer de cabellos plateados que hasta hace unas horas estuvo vigilando a los reyes de Outo. –sólo quería informarle que tanto Esperanza como Destino han regresado cada uno a sus respectivas celdas.

-¿a sus respectivas celdas?, -voltea hacia ella, sin cambiar de expresión.

-¿Señor?, -lo mira confundida por el tono en que le habló y se pone más nerviosa al ver como el joven empieza a caminar y se acerca sigilosamente a ella, agachándose hasta quedar un poco más arriba de su altura la toma por el rostro, la chica no puede evitar sonrojarse; sabiendo como lo deseaba… ¿cómo se acercaba a sí a ella?... ¿qué estaba pasando?...

-Hasta esta distancia… puedo sentir el calor de tu cuerpo corriendo por todos tus recovecos… con sólo sentir mi presencia cercana a la tuya…, -la mira a los ojos, entonces cambia de expresión y soltándola de golpe contra el piso se separa de ella rápidamente. –si una mujer como tú puede encender su calor con una persona lejana como yo, ¿cómo crees que es el calor que existe entre una pareja que se ama con todos los sentidos existentes?

-sería… un calor… indescriptible…, -se avergüenza por lo que acababa de pasar y trata de volver a arrodillarse.

-¡¿Y entonces por qué demonios los separas?, ya habíamos comprobado que la energía de Esperanza y Destino no se regenera sola… y necesitamos la fuerza de la magia de ese par de estrellas… ¡¿Qué es lo difícil de comprender?

La chica transforma sus manos en puños y baja la mirada, -es como un niño que desea ver a sus padres juntos… sin importar qué…

-Tal vez la idea que Destino permanezca más tiempo al lado de Esperanza no te parezca…, -le dirige una mirada menospreciadora, demostrándole que sus comentarios para él son menos que basura, -pero la idea de pensar en un niño dentro de mí…, -se sonríe sarcástico, -ese niño… llamado Tsubasa… murió hace muchos años…, -regresa la mirada hacia fuera del balcón donde estaba en un principio.

Continuará…


	5. Hane y Tsu nii chan

Como niño obediente el castaño de cabellos oscuros se disponía a descansar su cabeza sobre la almohada de funda blanca que yacía sobre su cama, y así lo hizo, terminó de recostarse y al instante cerró los ojos y adoptando su acostumbrada posición para dormir se da la vuelta y se acuesta lateralmente, para a los pocos segundos abrir nuevamente sus orbes color de la miel iguales a los de su padre.

-…_Me dije a mi mismo que nunca me daría por vencido… iba a encontrarlos… para traer de vuelta a Nii-sama…, -_piensa y entonces se sonríe solo, -_ya los hemos encontrado… sólo espera un poco más… Tsu-nii-chan…_, -con estas últimas palabras cierra los ojos un poco más relajado.

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA

HEAVEN SEASON

Capítulo 5 "Tsu-nii-chan"

En la sala de la habitación VIP del hotel donde se encontraban hospedados, Sakura y Shaoran finalmente habían tenido vía libre para irse, por lo que quedaron reunidos solamente el espadachín gemelo perdido, el gato de ojos de colores y la chica de coletas azuladas.

-Me parece que cada día que pasa te haces más mandona con Ha-chan, -le llama la atención Sora a la chica de tez blanca que yacía parada en la puerta de la sala a punto de salir.

-¿qué dices?, -se detiene sin voltear a verlo.

-a lo que me refiero… es que pues, no recuerdo que tus padres se comportaran de esa manera con nadie… me parece extraña tu actitud, porque a decir verdad… Hana-chan tú no eras así antes, puede que Ha-chan no diga nada y hasta se haya acostumbrado a ello, pero…

-sí… comprendo lo que dices tío…, pero debes tomar en cuenta que ni mi mamá ni mi papá están aquí para solucionar la situación y además… ellos nunca tuvieron a su cargo el cuidado de un chico tan despistado como Ha-chan…, -explica a la pared y abandona la habitación dejando a Sora sorprendido por la retirada.

-creo que se lo dijiste en un mal momento…, -interviene Shaoron

-Ni Tomoyo ni Eriol…, -repite para sí las palabras de Hana, -fuiste tu misma quien les pidió a ellos venir con nosotros en nuestro viaje…, -sigue mirando el espacio vacío que dejó Hana al marcharse.

O=OOO==OO==O

Hana tras dejar la sala ha caminado rápidamente hasta una recámara, en la cual apoya su cabeza contra la puerta durante algunos segundos. -¿Un niño tan despistado como Ha-chan eh?... –cierra los ojos tras estas palabras, -¿Cómo más puedo protegerlo entonces Tío Sora?, -arruga los labios y abre la puerta, entra a la habitación y la cierra tras de sí.

Aún con las manos en la perilla mira hacia el interior oscuro de la habitación. Se logra distinguir la cama sobre la cual descansa el más pequeño de los Li.

-Ha-chan…, -tras reconocerlo se suelta de la puerta y camina hasta la cama, proyectando su sombra sobre las sábanas, en un descuido se quita las sandalias que llevaba y se tumba sobre la cama a su lado, aprovechando su conocida pose para dormir, lo abraza mientras junta su pecho contra la espalda del chico y hunde su rostro en el cabello del castaño, acto que inmediatamente lo despierta.

-¿Hana-chan?, -la llama ligeramente sorprendido, pero mientras más reacciona nota como está siendo rodeado por su brazo derecho, por lo que se detiene en su pregunta y se limita a tomarla de la mano con que lo abraza.

-¿Sabes que me llamo Hana por ti?, -pregunta de la nada.

-Hana-chan…, -se queda pensativo algunos segundos, -sí… lo sé…

-¿Sabes que vine aquí por ti?, -sigue con las extrañas preguntas.

Lo que deprime un poco el rostro del muchacho, -sí… y te lo agradezco muchísimo… gracias a ti podremos dar pronto con el paradero de mi hermano…

-Tsu-nii-chan… ¿significa mucho para ti cierto?, porque para mí… Tsu-nii-chan… es el hermano mayor que nunca tuve…

-jajaja, claro, -responde animado, -estoy seguro que él también te veía como una hermanita, -se sonríe y luego la sonrisa se le borra al pensar por lo que están pasando.

-la próxima vez que lo vea… voy a llamarlo Onii-chan, -responde un poco más divertida con la conversación.

-y así lo harás… te lo prometo…

-Buenas noches Ha-chan…, -dice adormilada.

-Buenas noches Hana-chan…, -responde con normalidad, segundos después…

-¡EH!¡¿te vas a quedar aquí?, -se escucha por detrás de la puerta de la habitación.

=OOOO====OOO==

La mañana había amanecido despejada y brillante en Tomoeda y con ella el arribo de tres personas se volvía destacable, siendo lo más llamativa posible, la entrada de la dimensión se abre en un show de luces mientras se raja el firmamento, por el cual caen hacia el piso los recién llegados.

Sentados uno encima del otro contra el cemento. -¡Aouch!, ¡Ayyy!, ¡…!

-¡Síi! ¡Por fin llegamos al lugar donde se encuentra mi hermanito!, -se levanta rápidamente la castaña de ojos verdes y se apodera de la escena, dejando a los otros dos sentados tras de ella.

-Por lo menos deberías decir… (con voz de chica): "Gracias Takeru-sama me has traído finalmente", -habla el rubio, -¿no te parece?

Comentario que le saca una gota en la cabeza a la hija de los magos.

-¿Acaso es muy necesario para ti que la gente te de las gracias?, eso sólo es la muestra de lo débil que eres…, -lo mira de pies a cabeza Luna.

-¡¿qué dijiste?, -se levanta en pose de batalla.

-¿Aún quieres que lo repita?, ¿no te bastó con ser insultado una vez?, muy bien…, -toma aire para hablar de nuevo el pelinegro.

-¡Yaaa!, -les grita a ambos Sayuri tomándolos por las orejas, -¿Es que no pueden estar tranquilos ustedes dos?

-Es cosa suya Aceituna…, -mira con ojos de raya y punto hacia Luna.

-la fruta lo dice todo…, -le devuelve la mirada el ojiazul.

La chica no hace más que exhalar humito de resignación, -¡Mejor movámonos pronto para reunirnos lo más rápido posible con el bebé!, ¿les parece?, -les sonríe dulce para que se tranquilicen.

-¿El bebé?, -parpadean ambos.

-¿uh?, es verdad… él… ya no es un bebé… pero soy su hermana mayor, no puedo desacostumbrarme así como así a no decirle como le decía…, -infla las mejillas apenada.

-¡Jjajajajaja!, -estallan en risas ambos.

-Jamás le vayas a llamar así a un chico en frente de otras personas, lo vas a hundir en la vergüenza, -le hace reflexionar Takeru.

-por primera vez puedo decir que estoy de acuerdo, -habla también Luna.

-¿Tu también Luna?, ouuu…, -se sorprende por la respuesta de ambos, pero su semblante cambia en un instante a la preocupación, tras sentir la presencia de algo…

-¿sentiste eso?, -pregunta Luna.

La chica asiente, -démonos prisa.

=0000===0000====

-¡AAAAGGH!, -se escucha el grito en la voz de Hana, quien se estrella contra el piso y da un par de vueltas hacia atrás.

-¡Hana-chan!, -se preocupa Hane al verla caer, por lo que empieza a correr a su encuentro y mientras lo hace sale de su camisa la llave alas de estrella que pertenece a su madre y ahora cuelga de su cuello como objeto preciado.

-Tranquilo Ha-chan, -se reincorpora, -ya sabes que puedo deslizarme con mil cáscaras de banana pero ninguna me romperá la cadera, -responde haciéndose la fuerte.

-Eso… eso creo, -le sale una gota en la frente al castaño.

Su oponente era una de las cartas Hane, que se dispersaron en el mundo el día que Tsubasa desapareció.

-¡Como me hubiera gustado que se tratara de la carta del ángel! ¡Para devolverle su verdadera forma al tío Sora!, -grita parándose frente a la carta, que ha sido identificada como el mago negro, por la vestimenta de la capucha oscura.

-Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de avisarle a Sakura-sama…, sólo me queda este método…, -saca de su bolsa la carta del mago blanco. Carta que había sido inspirada en su hermano mayor.

-¡Mago blanco! ¡Muéstrate y comparte tus poderes con tu amo!, -la levanta con su brazo sobre su cabeza y enseguida la vestimenta de la túnica blanca aparece cubriendo de arriba hacia abajo su cuerpo.

Al verlo, la carta retrocede por unos segundos.

-¡Que no te de miedo!, -grita corriendo hacia ella y levantando su mano hacia el cielo, las puntas de sus dedos se llenan de luz, entonces salta y al caer tras el mago negro se dispone a tocarlo con eso por la espalda, pero la túnica negra se quita de su alcance, dejando en su lugar una columna de fuego que sale de la nada, quemando todo al joven Hane, quien al pasar la fogata queda con el rostro ahumado.

-¡Jajajaja!, -lo señala Hana.

-¡En lugar de estarte riendo ayúdame!, -dice, pero en un instante, el mago negro sale volando a estrellarse contra un árbol más atrás, pero Hana seguía hablando con él, ¿quién lo había golpeado?

Buscando a la persona, voltea hacia más atrás, -no es posible que una persona normal… esté pasando por aquí…, -mira a Luna, quien aún tiene levantada la pierna con que le pegó a la capucha y está parándose nuevamente en su posición normal.

-¡Carta Hane! ¡Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces!, -se escucha el conjuro, la voz de una chica, que no escuchaba desde hace mucho tiempo…

La carta se hizo humo y voló hasta formarse en carta en la mano de la joven.

Cabellos castaños oscuros… ojos verde esmeralda… piel blanca como la luna…

Los ojos de Hane están completamente abiertos mientras su boca tiembla.

-Lamento haberte hecho esperar bebé, -aparece por completo en escena.

-Ayu-nee-chan…, -la mira sin saber como reaccionar, hasta que ella extiende sus brazos en su dirección, -¡Nee-chan!, -se echa a correr hacia ella y finalmente la abraza, -¡Nee-chan!, ¡Nee-chan!, ¡No puede ser!, -la mira con ojos incrédulos de emoción.

-Ha-chan…, tengo más buenas noticias… por fin pude llegar hasta acá… y con ello… pude perfeccionar mi técnica de invocación.

-¿Invocación?, -se separa de ella para escucharla.

-Voy a traer de vuelta a Tsu-Onii-chan…, -le dice convencida.

-¿Qué dices?...

-Puedo hacerlo en cualquier momento, pero… sólo esperaba que tú estuvieras presente… para poder llevarlo acabo.

-¿estás segura de lo que estás diciendo?, -se acerca a ellos Hana.

-¿Hana-chan?, -la reconoce, -si…

Momentos después la zona ha sido despejada y se encuentra parada en medio de su círculo mágico.

-no puedo creerlo… voy a recuperar a mis hermanos… a ambos… en un solo día…, -está realmente emocionado el castaño oscuro, cosa que Hana ve con tristeza, esperando que nada vaya a fallar.

-¡Invocación! ¡Poderes de la tierra, la luna y el sol! ¡Escuchen mi llamado y traigan ante mi presencia al ser anhelado!, -choca su báculo contra el centro del círculo mágico.

Puufff

La escena se llena de humo.

-Es que no puede ser algo tan simple…, -sigue negativa Hana.

Cuando el humo se disipó se empieza a reconocer la figura de un joven parado en medio del círculo junto a Sayuri, parece querer recuperar el equilibrio, por lo que se levanta lentamente, en un acercamiento, se reconocen sus ojos color esmeralda, los cuales están muy abiertos por la sorpresa, los cabellos castaños claros crecidos que empiezan a agitarse con el viento y en su boca el gesto de angustia.

-¡QUÉ RAYOOOOS!, -mira a todos a su alrededor.

-¿Onii-chan?, -pregunta Sayuri, -¡Lo logré!, ¡Realmente lo logré!

-¿lograr?, -la mira extrañado, -¿dónde estoy? ¿quiénes son ustedes?, -pregunta desconcertado.

-¿eh?..., -se preocupa Hane quien aún no se ha acercado a él.

Continuará…


	6. Hane y la verdad

-¡Carta Hane! ¡Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces!, -se escucha el conjuro, la voz de una chica, que no escuchaba desde hace mucho tiempo…

La carta se hizo humo y voló hasta formarse en carta en la mano de la joven.

Cabellos castaños oscuros… ojos verde esmeralda… piel blanca como la luna…

Los ojos de Hane están completamente abiertos mientras su boca tiembla.

-Lamento haberte hecho esperar bebé, -aparece por completo en escena.

-Ayu-nee-chan…, -la mira sin saber como reaccionar, hasta que ella extiende sus brazos en su dirección, -¡Nee-chan!, -se echa a correr hacia ella y finalmente la abraza, -¡Nee-chan!, ¡Nee-chan!, ¡No puede ser!, -la mira con ojos incrédulos de emoción.

-Ha-chan…, tengo más buenas noticias… por fin pude llegar hasta acá… y con ello… pude perfeccionar mi técnica de invocación.

-¿Invocación?, -se separa de ella para escucharla.

-Voy a traer de vuelta a Tsu-Onii-chan…, -le dice convencida.

-¿Qué dices?..., -la expectación reflejada en su rostro de desborda.

-Puedo hacerlo en cualquier momento, pero… sólo esperaba que tú estuvieras presente… para poder llevarlo acabo.

-¿estás segura de lo que estás diciendo?, -se acerca a ellos Hana.

-¿Hana-chan?, -la reconoce, -si…

Momentos después la zona ha sido despejada y se encuentra parada en medio de su círculo mágico.

-no puedo creerlo… voy a recuperar a mis hermanos… a ambos… en un solo día…, -está realmente emocionado el castaño oscuro, cosa que Hana ve con tristeza, esperando que nada vaya a fallar.

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA

HEAVEN SEASON

Capítulo 6 "La verdad"

-¡Invocación! ¡Poderes de la tierra, la luna y el sol! ¡Escuchen mi llamado y traigan ante mi presencia al ser anhelado!, -choca su báculo contra el centro del círculo mágico.

Puufff

La escena se llena de humo.

-Es que no puede ser algo tan simple…, -sigue negativa Hana.

Cuando el humo se disipó se empieza a reconocer la figura de un joven parado en medio del círculo junto a Sayuri, parece querer recuperar el equilibrio, por lo que se levanta lentamente, en un acercamiento, se reconocen sus ojos color esmeralda, los cuales están muy abiertos por la sorpresa, los cabellos castaños claros crecidos que empiezan a agitarse con el viento y en su boca el gesto de angustia.

-¡QUÉ RAYOOOOS!, -mira a todos a su alrededor.

-¿Onii-chan?, -pregunta Sayuri, -¡Lo logré!, ¡Realmente lo logré!

-¿lograr?, -la mira extrañado, -¿dónde estoy? ¿quiénes son ustedes?, -pregunta desconcertado.

-¿eh?..., -se preocupa Hane quien aún no se ha acercado a él.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?, -se preocupa la gemela, al mismo instante que el círculo bajo sus piernas desaparece y se acerca al joven rápidamente.

-Si no mal recuerdo… estaba sentado, -hace la mímica de sus palabras el recién llegado, -tomaba una taza de té, -su mano ha adoptado la posición de tener una taza en la mano por lo que los presentes lo miran desconcertados, -Ami decía que no me fuera a tardar en hacer las compras…etto…, -entonces termina con su simulación y se para pensativo, -definitivamente esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que estaba haciendo…, -menciona el joven que posee una marca en forma de tatuaje negro recorriendo lateralmente su cuello izquierdo que baja presumiblemente por su brazo ya que se nota también en su mano.

-¿Onii-chan?, -insiste curiosa Sayuri, mientras el público los observa con ojos blancos y gotas adornando el lugar.

El joven parece reconocerla, debido al gesto que esboza seguido, una sonrisa de gratitud, -¡Onee-chan pensé que estaba perdido!, -le dice entonces.

-¿Onee-chan?, -se extraña ella, -¿Por qué me llamas de esa forma Onii-chan?, -no puede despegarle los ojos de encima, -además… ¿qué son esas marcas?, -le mira el brazo extrañada.

-No es propio de ti ponerte a hacer juegos de palabras Onee-chan, es raro que una hermana mayor le llame así a su hermano menor, lo correcto es llamarlo ototo, pero tú nunca has usado esos formalismos, -es él quien no comprende la situación.

-Tsu-nii-chan…, -entra en conversación Hane al notar que algo no estaba bien. Por lo que llama la atención del Tsubasa que tiene ante sus ojos.

Tsu-chan voltea hacia él, pero no le reconoce, puesto que nunca le ha visto… ¿Y tú quien eres?, -le sonríe cordial

-Tsu-nii-chan… sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo pero… ¿acaso no me reconoces? ¡Soy yo, Hane!, -habla mientras sus manos empiezan a temblar.

-¿Hane?..., -el nombre no parece sonarle a nada, por lo que no se explica el hecho de tener que recordarlo.

-¡Yaaa!, -se mete en la conversación también Hana, -¡No era necesario hacer pasar por esto a Ha-chan!, ¡Viniste sólo a complicar las cosas Ayu-nee-chan!

-Hana-chan… ¡No se supone que las cosas serían de esta manera!, -se lleva las manos al rostro la castaña.

-Tranquila aceituna…, -le pone la mano en el hombro Takeru, -parece que hay otro invitado más…, -habla y voltea en la dirección en que esta persona se encontraba.

Por lo que al ver su gesto, Sayuri le imita, lo mismo que Luna, Tsu-chan, Hana y Hane, destacando que al último la impresión le ataca de sobremanera, empezando a negar con la cabeza, da tres pasos en retroceso.

-¡Ha-chan!, -lo abraza por detrás Hana.

En las pupilas del muchacho se distinguía de a poco la figura que tenía en frente, enfocado de pies a cabeza, la figura de un joven yacía sentado en el muro de seguridad de una vivienda, vistiendo una extraña túnica negra amarrada por la cintura por un lazo plateado y sandalias del mismo tono que por la textura que se observaba parecían subir hasta bajo sus rodillas, la tez blanca que al recibir los destellos del sol se tornaba incluso más clara era adornada por los mechones de cabellos castaños claros con destellos rubios que cubría parte de sus ojos, cuyo color parecía haber sido pintado con las hojas de los árboles más frondosos de la profundidad de los bosques.

-Tsu… nii…chan…, -lo reconoce su pequeño hermano.

-Te has convertido en una excelente invocadora… Ayu…, -dirige sus palabras a su hermana, -mira que lograr traerme hasta aquí…

-Onii-chan…, -tiemblan los ojos de la otra ojiverde, -¡¿Qué significa esto?, -junta sus manos en puños sin comprender.

-Existen dos Tsubasa en este mundo… el que vivió antes de nuestro nacimiento… no… antes del nacimiento tuyo y de Tu hermano…, -habla como si no se refiriera a él mismo, -y el que nació junto a ti del seno de tu madre.

-¡Pero si él fuera esa persona que dices!... ¡Sería más viejo! ¡Se ve igual a ti!

-Es por el cruce de las dimensiones… esa persona… es el hijo de los magos… así se le conoce…

-¿El hijo de los magos?..., -se preguntan ambos Li

-pero hay algo mal… en tu aseveración… El…NUNCA SE VERÁ IGUAL A MI, PORQUE NADA EN ESTE MUNDO ES COMO LO QUE SOY YO, -habla seriamente, -es la desafortunada coincidencia de rostros…

-¿Qué dices?... ¿Lo que eres tú?... ¡¿Qué te pasó en todos estos años?, -grita desesperándose su hermana.

El joven no hace más que mirarla y sin prestarle más atención redirige su mirada hacia su pequeño hermano, quien al sentirlo mirarlo se pone ciertamente nervioso.

-¿Estás vivo?, es verdad… tu muerte fue borrada de la historia…

-¿eh?..., -lo miran asustado ambos niños.

-¡NO SIGAS TSU-CHAN! –llegan a escena Sora y Shaoron quienes venían acompañados de Sakura y Shaoran.

-Tío Sora…, -le sonríe el sujeto sentado sobre la barda. Tal parece que aún no has podido romper mi hechizo….

-¿Hechizo?, -pregunta Hane.

-El seguiría con la apariencia de un gato hasta que encontrara la forma de recuperar la Carta Ángel… que es una de las cartas donde yo encerré los poderes de todos los que interfirieron en mi camino, ¿acaso no lo sabías?, -pregunta sarcástico.

-¿Qué…?, -se entristece por su ignorancia.

-Es lógico de comprender… que por esa misma ignorancia no sepas que ya has muerto una vez… y todo por lo que estás peleando ahora… es CULPA TUYA, -parece querer quedarle lo suficientemente claro que le habla mirándolo a los ojos.

-Ha-chan…, -baja la mirada Sayuri tras escuchar que le ha revelado la verdad al pequeño.

-¿Mi culpa?..., -sus ojos no pueden contener más las lágrimas que empiezan a rodar rumbo debajo de sus mejillas.

-¡No lo escuches Ha-chan!, -le suplica Sora halándole con las garras el pantalón, pero el niño ya está más que petrificado con la mirada que le brindó su más anhelada persona.

-El hecho… de que mis padres murieran… que mis hermanos se fueran… ¿es mi culpa?...

-¿Nunca te preguntaste que significaba esa llave sobre tu cuello?..., -insiste el malvado castaño rubio.

-¡Yaaa baaasta!, -se interpone entre ambos hermanos la hija de Tomoyo y Eriol. -¡No puedes! ¡Tú no puedes ser Tsu-nii-chan de verdad!, -habla con los ojos hechos lagunas saladas, -¡Tsu-nii-chan jamás diría esas cosas terribles!

En un instante el joven había desaparecido de su posición y estaba a punto de atravesarla con su espada, cuando es interceptado por las espada de tres personas más, eran Shaoran, Shaoron y el hijo de los magos, quienes lo empujaron hacia atrás quitándole todo el impulso que traía.

-Esa espada…, -parece reconocer el armamento el joven venido del futuro.

-¿lo notaste?... es la espada de tu padre… exactamente…

-¿Por qué…?..., -se escucha la voz venir desde atrás de la barrera formada por ellos. Se trataba de Hane, que estaba arrodillado contra el suelo, -¿Por qué mi hermano… que era la persona más amable y bondadosa del mundo…? ¡Terminó convirtiéndose de esto!, -se desespera y levanta la mirada hacia ellos.

-La respuesta es simple…, -aparece inmediatamente frente a él y lo toma del mentón para que lo vea, -Cuando tu moriste… tu hermano Tsubasa enloqueció… y le vendió su alma al diablo para traerte de vuelta…, -se sonríe sádico esperando ver la reacción del chico que no hace más que llorar y ponerse a gritar.

-¡Déjalo ya!, -es ahora Sakura quien abraza por detrás de Ha-chan al ver la reacción del chico.

-Típico de ti…madre…, -entonces se levanta

Un poco más atrás, Sayuri ha sacado varias cartas que guardaba en los bolsillos y las mira, mientras parece haber llamado a Sora a su lado.

-Durante nuestro viaje… encontramos varias de estas… como yo ya sabía cual era su propósito las guardé…, -toma una en particular y se la muestra al gato, la figura de la carta era la apariencia real de Hoshi, pero su rostro era cubierto por su cabello.

Mientras tanto Sakura seguía confrontando su mirada contra la de Tsubasa.

-¿Ma…dre…?, -tras sus palabras un pequeño Flash le pasó la mente a la Card Master. _La imagen del rostro del pequeño Tsu-chan sonriéndole._ Se disipa y queda el rostro del actual joven frente a ella. -¿qué fue eso?...

En un instante la atmósfera se rompe, por la velocidad de una flecha dorada que rompió con los vientos del lugar pero se detuvo justo antes de atravesar el pecho del joven vestido negro.

Quien levanta la mirada hacia su agresor, lo mismo que los que estaban frente a él y tras suyo.

Las plumas que se desprendían de sus blancas alas delataron su presencia. La escena toma su rostro por la mitad mostrando su ojo azul, aquel que era cubierto parcialmente por los mechones de cabellos negros ondulados que caían sobre él.

-No puedo perdonar a nadie que atente así contra Ha-chan…, -mira serio hacia Tsubasa.

-¿eso…dices?, -se levanta de su posición el aludido, y lo contempla, Hoshi estaba listo para volver a dispararle con su arco y flecha dorada sobre él mientras le apunta.

-La próxima vez… no fallaré…

Continuará…

¡No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de CCS Heaven Season!


	7. Hane y las heridas compartidas

Las plumas que se desprendían de sus blancas alas delataron su presencia. La escena toma su rostro por la mitad mostrando su ojo azul, aquel que era cubierto parcialmente por los mechones de cabellos negros ondulados que caían sobre él.

-No puedo perdonar a nadie que atente así contra Ha-chan…, -mira serio hacia Tsubasa.

-¿eso…dices?, -se levanta de su posición el aludido, y lo contempla, Hoshi estaba listo para volver a dispararle con su arco y flecha dorada sobre él mientras le apunta.

-La próxima vez… no fallaré…, -podría decirse que en su rostro se aprecia cierto margen de rencor…

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA

HEAVEN SEASON

Capítulo 7 "Heridas compartidas"

-¡NOOO!, -es entonces la voz de Sakura que interrumpe la hazaña y enseguida se para entre ambos, dejando en el piso a Hane y dándole la espalda a Tsubasa para mirar de frente a Hoshi. –No se trata de esto… ¡No puedes hacerle daño a Tsu-chan!, -grita finalmente mientras aprieta los párpados.

-…Sakura…, -se extraña por la repentina defensa a su agresor, cosa que parece sorprenderla a ella misma, ya que al notar como la observa el guardián, abre grandes los ojos y tratando de mantener su postura voltea decidida hacia su hijo. –Tsu-chan…

-Estoy cansada desu….aouu…., -bosteza y se escucha la pequeña voz de una persona, inmediatamente la escena se traslada en la dirección donde se encontraba Hane, quien aún en el piso es abrazado por la espalda por una pequeña niña de cabellos negros lacios y largos de ojos verdes, vestía una diadema de encaje rosado sobre su cabeza, la cual encajaba perfecta con el traje del mismo tipo y tono que llevaba, un par de guantes blancos envolvían sus manos, las cuales se han posado la derecha sobre la mejilla del castaño oscuro y la izquierda un poco más abajo en el pecho del chico, quien al no verla venir y aparecer de la nada está aturdido y asustado, cosa que se nota en su mirada.

-Owari…, -la reconoce Tsu-nii-chan.

-Lamento mucho interrumpir de esta manera Kaos-sama, -agacha ligeramente la cabeza en la dirección de quien parece su amo, -pero Claire estaba intranquila con su tardanza, así que decidí venir por usted…

-Sabes muy bien que no me gusta que me estén siguiendo…, -responde serio el castaño claro, mientras los demás presentes están petrificados aparentemente por la presencia tan poderosa que emana del pequeño cuerpo de la lolita.

-es que… mi señor…, -empieza a arrugar los labios y sus ojos se hacen lágrimas.

-la maldita curiosidad…, -la mira mientras arquea la ceja.

-¡Sii!, -responde saltando y limpiando con eso las lágrimas de sus ojos, -con mi venida he descubierto que me he enamorado, -sonríe mientras un par de chapitas rosas aparecen sobre sus mejillas.

-¿Otra vez?, -parpadea Kaoz, mientras le sigue la conversación, a lo que los demás no pueden disimular su inconformidad ante la situación, mientras sus puños tiemblan.

-¡Ya basta de tonterías!, -sale de la multitud Shaoran.

-¡No me interrumpas!, -grita la recién llegada, -eres cruel… justo cuando estaba por declarar mi amor…, -acaricia la mejilla de Hane que tenía tomada desde un principio.

-¿eh?..., -trata de voltear a verla el pequeño Li.

-No me dejas otra opción… aunque pensándolo bien… después de todo… tu sangre también es la suya… posee un aroma delicioso…, -suspira y enseguida sus ojos adoptan otro gesto, resaltando en su rostro el sadismo y levantando su brazo en su dirección, de la tierra salen varias barras metálicas con punta de aguijón dispuestas a atravesarlo, pero logra esquivarlas todas, a excepción de la última que le pasa rosando la pierna.

-¡Shaoran!, -se preocupa Sakura

-¡Estoy bien!, -devuelve el llamado el joven chino.

Al instante, la barra que lo ha lastimado está en manos de Owari, quien huele la sangre que ha quedado impregnada en ella, -tal como lo suponía… muy dulce… pero no igual que la suya…, -rodea por completo a Hane con los brazos.

-¡Haaa!, -trata de zafarse el ojimiel, a lo que la pequeña sonríe y sin oponerle resistencia lo deja ir, por lo que da dos pasos hacia adelante antes de recuperar el equilibrio.

Pero no pierde oportunidad para dispersar nuevamente las estacas de hierro desde el piso, las cuales corren como si formaran un camino directo hacia el chico, levantándose una tras otra a gran velocidad y a punto de impactarlo son detenidas por la carta del escudo, que reluce y limita su paso.

Lo que no esperaban… era que la magia de la carta se rompiera en miles de pedazos cual hubiera quebrado en vidrio.

La pequeña de cabellos negros sonríe, pero en un gesto de sorpresa abre los ojos extrañada. Y Hane al no sentir más el avance de las estacas a su paso y cubriéndose el rostro esperando lo peor, deja de hacerlo y abre los ojos para averiguar lo sucedido, la escena más horrible para él estaba ante sus ojos.

Su boca empieza a temblar al mismo tiempo que sus manos, sus pupilas se dilatan a más no poder para dejar entrar en ellas la totalidad de la catástrofe que tiene ante sí. Los ojos ambarinos tiemblan…

Sakura, quien había fracasado al tratar de protegerlos con la carta del escudo, baja lentamente su báculo, mientras da un paso hacia adelante, tratando de averiguar dentro de si misma si lo correcto es correr hacia ellos o contra el enemigo…

-¡Hane! ¡Reacciona!, -le grita entonces Shaoran, quien sacando su espada, invoca una ráfaga de viento que atenta contra Owari, nublándole la visibilidad por unos momentos, los cuales aprovecha para llegar al lado de Hane, lo mismo que Hoshi, quien al aterrizar a su lado es el primero en escuchar su grito de desesperación.

Hana lo había cubierto, como si dentro de ella existiera la orden de protegerlo había puesto su cuerpo contra el ataque de las afiladas barras y recibiendo el impacto de dos en su abdomen, cae arrodillada para luego desplomarse contra el piso.

-¡NOOOO!, ¡NOOOOOO!, -se arrodilla a su lado y pone su mano delicadamente sobre los cabellos azules de la chica.

-Ha… Ha-chan…, -trata de articular la herida mientras respira agitadamente.

-Owari…, -se escucha entonces la voz de Tsubasa.

-¿Kaos-sama?, -espera sus palabras la pequeña.

-Ya es suficiente…, -se da la vuelta, dispuesto a irse, por lo que la ojiverde se levanta para seguirlo.

-¡TSUUUU-NII-CHAAAN!, -la voz quebrantada de su pequeño hermano llamándolo le hace detener el paso.

-Ya te lo dije…, -responde sin voltear a verlo, -todo lo que pasa con ellos… es culpa tuya…, y lo que suceda con esa chica… lo es más…desde el momento en que la convirtieron en tu sacrificio…

-¿Mi qué?..., -lo mira con ojos temblorosos, pero su mirada se pierde hacia la nada al observarlo desaparecer ante sus ojos. –hermano…, -empieza a hiperventilarse y al no poder detenerse, se desmaya al lado de Hana.

Sakura y Shaoran que estaban a su lado se miran, como si supieran algo relacionado a esas palabras…

=000000OOOOO0000=

Al llegar a su lugar de estancia, Kaos es recibido con una noticia que podría costar la vida de sus subordinados, o al menos eso es lo que ellos creen…

-¿Cómo explicarlo?... de un momento a otro… Esperanza y Destino desaparecieron… lo lamento demasiado…, -se postra a sus pies Claire.

-¿Acaso eres tonta?, -la mira desde su altura Owari, -fue el mismo Kaos-sama quien los dejó ir…, -la mira obvia.

-¿Cómo?, -se extraña y busca la respuesta en los verdes ojos del castaño claro.

-Durante mi estancia en esa ciudad… descubrí algo muy interesante…, -responde solamente y camina de largo, dejándola sorprendida por sus acciones.

=00000OOOOO00000=

Han pasado dos días desde el incidente, el estado de Hana sigue siendo crítico, por lo que se mantiene en el hospital de Tomoeda, por lo que las visitas al recinto se hacen frecuentes por parte de los protagonistas, a excepción de uno… quien se ha encerrado en su propio dolor, tal vez por haber salido demasiado afectado por los encuentros durante la batalla….

Sora abre la puerta de la habitación donde el chico se encontraba, con la bandeja de comida intacta, cierra la puerta tras de si al salir, Sakura y Shaoran estaban afuera de la habitación esperándolo, Sora al verlos sólo niega con la cabeza.

Shaoran mira el plato de sopa y arruga el seño. –él no puede seguir así

-ya lleva dos días sin querer probar bocado…, -entra en la conversación Sakura, notándose evidentemente triste.

Sayuri que estaba escuchando la conversación desde un poco más atrás, escondida en una pared para no interrumpirlos, baja la mirada triste y decide participar también.

-Yo nunca… lo había visto así…

-Ayu-chan…, -la recibe Sakura con una sonrisa

-¿Ayu…-chan?... tenía tiempo sin que alguien me llamara de esa manera, -sonríe nostálgica, -¿cómo lo supiste?, -pregunta emocionada.

-¿eh?, -se extraña la misma Sakura y parece ponerse ciertamente nerviosa.

-Pues creo que es común en tu nombre, -responde Shaoran.

-Sí… puede ser, -queda conforme con sus palabras, -hablando del bebé… fui a verlo estaba mañana y en verdad está muy extraño…, me gustaría que fueran a verlo nuevamente…, -les pide haciendo alusión a su rol como padres del pequeño.

Sakura mira con sus propios ojos la bandeja de comida intacta y asiente, -pero antes… voy a prepararle algo, -sonríe y sale de escena yéndose por el pasillo.

-pero si yo ya le he preparado de todo…, -se encoje de hombros Sora.

-Nunca compares la expresión de un hombre al comer algo preparado por otro hombre… con la que pondrá al comer algo preparado por una mujer, -le aconseja Shaoran.

-Y más si es algo que Sakura preparó, -termina la expresión el guardián.

-Eso que dijiste estaba de sobra…, -lo mira celoso, -pero es completamente cierto, -sonríe viendo a la dirección en que Sakura partió.

-¿Sabes Shaoran?, -inicia nuevamente la conversación el pelinegro, -se siente… como si fueras… otra persona…, -lo mira serio.

-¿a qué te refieres?, -se extraña

-Cuando llegamos a este lugar… digamos que no nos conocíamos bien… pero ahora… al ver la cara que pusiste… me recordaste, al Shaoran que yo conocí…, eso me alegra, -le sonríe.

-puede que ese Shaoran y yo… tengamos más en común de lo que imaginas, -le responde misterioso y se da la vuelta para entrar en la habitación de Hane.

Al hacerlo, la imagen del chico recostado de lado sobre la cama le inunda las pupilas, por lo que suspira y camina en su rumbo, al llegar a su lado nota que duerme, su respiración está tranquila, pero de sus ojos se han escurrido varias gotas saladas que han marcado su camino al deslizarse por sus mejillas.

En ese momento entra Sakura, con un vaso de leche con chocolate en las manos.

-Sabía que irías por ella, -la recibe Shaoran, estirando su brazo para tomarla de la mano.

-claro… si es su favorita…, -pone el vaso sobre la mesita y toma la mano del castaño, -¿cómo está?

-por el momento duerme…, creo que incluso nos ha dado la oportunidad perfecta para hablar…

-lo supuse desde un principio…, -le sonríe ella, -fue como un choque de electricidad pasando por mi cabeza… en el momento en que Tsu-chan me llamó Mamá… pude recordarlo todo…

-Lo que no me explico… es como fue que quedamos en estos cuerpos…, -se mira las manos el rey de Outo, -se supone que estábamos en la base de Kaos no?, lo que me atrevo a pensar… es que esta es la vuelta que dio el destino… y finalmente terminó de darse… el día de hoy…

-¿quieres decir que estuvimos esperando todo este tiempo?, pero Shaoran… si nos quedamos así… ya no podremos recuperarlos…, -voltea hacia Hane y pasa su mano por los mechones que caen sobre su frente, -mi bebé…

-quizás… es el precio definitivo a pagar… con tal de conservar su vida…, -baja la mirada entristecido.

Sakura niega rápidamente con la cabeza al verlo decaer, -¡Ya verás como salimos de esta!, -le toma ambas manos y lo mira a los ojos, por lo que el castaño trata de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa para ella.

-claro…

Finalmente Sakura levanta al niño para recostarlo sobre su pecho, al moverlo, él se despierta ligeramente, pero logra distinguir el rostro de su madre ante él, por lo que dejándose llevar cierra los ojos nuevamente.

Al ver la escena, Shaoran sonríe para su esposa, quien le devuelve el gesto de la misma manera.

Continuará…

Tras beber la leche achocolatada preparada por Sakura, Hane recupera fuerzas y se dirige al hospital a ver a su querida prima, pero se lleva una gran sorpresa al descubrir heridas que pensaba no existían, es entonces cuando el secreto guardado por su padre se revela, no se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Heaven Season: "Destino" para que juntos podamos gritar: ¡Libérate!


	8. Destino parte1

La hermosa castaña de cabellos oscuros y lacios sonríe mientras mantiene sus ojos cerrados al pensar en la escena que debe estar dándose dentro de la habitación, tras ver pasar a Sakura con la leche.

-Es tal… y como era en los viejos tiempos…

_La tonalidad de la habitación se notaba vespertina, los rayos naranjados de luz calurosa se filtraban por aquella ventana abierta, cuyas cortinas habían sido recogidas en un moño._

_-¿Seguro que te sientes bien Onii-chan?, -pregunta la pequeña Sayuri, que en ese entonces llevaba un par de coletas a los lados de su cabeza. Estaba sentada en la cama de su hermano mayor quien aparentemente estaba a sus ojos convaleciente._

_-jaja, ya te dije que no es nada Ayu, -le sonríe, -fue sólo que me sentí un poco cansado, -baja la mirada pensando si la respuesta que había dado era realmente la correcta, después de todo sentirse cansado con una enfermedad como esa, era simplemente demostrar que efectivamente estaba enfermo; en un abrir y cerrar de ojos eleva nuevamente la mirada y dirige sus orbes verdes hacia sus pies, tras sentir que halaban levemente la cobija. -¡Ha-chan!, -lo reconoce y se levanta rápidamente para ayudarlo a subir a la cama a su lado._

_-ya ves Onii-chan, hasta preocupaste al bebé como no iba a estar preocupada yo, -hace pucheo mientras infla las mejillas la ojiverde._

_El pequeño de ojos ambarinos mantiene su mirada fija y preocupada en él._

_-No sé si comprendas del todo Ha-chan…, -pasa su mano delicadamente sobre la cabeza de su hermanito de alrededor de 3 años, -pero estoy bien, -le sonríe._

_-Tsu-nii-chan…, -lo abraza inmediatamente, a lo que el jovencito Li corresponde sin pensarlo._

_La puerta de la habitación se abre, dejando entrar por delante una charola con 3 vasos de leche para luego enfocar a quien los llevaba, la figura de su madre, aparece en escena, iluminando los rostros de los 3, no se sabe si por su presencia o por la de la dulce tentación que llevaba en manos._

_-sabía que pondrían esas caras jeje…, -les habla a los 3 para luego dirigirse a Tsubasa, -me da gusto verte más repuesto._

_-te dije desde hace rato que ya quería levantarme…, -se encoje de hombros apenado._

_-Es por eso que es tiempo de celebrar, -sonríe pasándole un vasito de entrenamiento con leche achocolatada a Hane, quien la agarra fuerte con ambas manitas mientras la mira ansioso por pobrarla, luego una de leche con fresa a Sayuri, para terminar con Tsu-chan, a quien le pasa licuado de leche con galleta._

_-¡Le acertaste!, -hablan los dos mayores._

_-Claro…si es su favorita, -sonríe a su estilo inigualable su madre, para luego darse la vuelta, -no la beban rápido, -sale entonces de la habitación._

-En momentos como estos… siempre la mejor solución es la leche… ¿no mamá?..., -abre sus ojos en la realidad Sayuri y mira nuevamente hacia la puerta de la habitación.

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA

HEAVEN SEASON

Capítulo 8 "Destino"

Han pasado dos días desde entonces. En este momento las fuerzas parecen haber vuelto a los cuerpos agotados por las impresiones, sin embargo, la curiosidad de saber que es lo que estaba pasando había crecido hasta tal límite que el chico se dispuso finalmente a preguntar.

Había llegado, se encontraba parado frente a la cama de su amada prima, en aquel hospital al que por razones desconocidas no había entrado jamás por ayuda para sí mismo.

-Sakura…, -habla y la aludida es enfocada, -Shaoran…, -lo mismo va para el castaño, -¿son ustedes papá y mamá cierto?, -pregunta de la nada espantando a todos los presentes, entre los que se cuentan a Sora, Tsu-chan y Ayu.

_-_Ha-chan… ¿lo… notaste?, -pregunta tratando de salir del asombro la ojiverde.

_-_No pude evitar darme cuenta como estos días las cosas cambiaron drásticamente con ustedes… además… de haber escuchado la conversación que tuvieron en mi habitación, -habla hacia el piso, mientras trata de recobrar aliento para seguir con su argumento, -los Sakura y Shaoran de este tiempo… no me llamaban Ha-chan…, -termina tratando de no descontrolarse.

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?, -se sorprende más por la noticia su hermana mayor y pide explicación a ambos con la mirada.

-El hecho de que estén aquí… me da una alegría inmensa, -las lágrimas se le deslizan, pero… no comprendo que fue lo que sucedió…, -cierra los ojos, -¡Les suplico que me expliquen!

-Ha-chan…, -empieza a tratar de explicar Sora, pero es detenido por Shaoran, quien le atraviesa el brazo y lo mira imperativo.

-supongo que ya no hay marcha atrás…, -responde su padre, -hay algo que ustedes no saben… que no tenía sentido que lo supieran en un principio.

-¿algo que no sabemos?, -pregunta Sayuri, mientras Tsu-chan hijo de los magos se limita a escuchar a Shaoran.

-Nuestra historia cuenta tantas memorias… que no podríamos sólo soltarlas para que ustedes lo comprendan a la perfección… pero antes de que ustedes nacieran pasamos por tantas cosas… o más bien dicho… antes de que tu Hane nacieras…

-Es verdad…, -comprende Sayuri, -aún nosotros, Onii-chan y yo éramos muy pequeños para la última vez que un incidente relacionado con la magia pasó así de grave.

-No puedes decir que ese fue el último incidente…, -habla Hane, -¡Estás dejando de lado lo que pasó hace 9 años con Tsu-nii-chan!

-Digamos que lo que pasó hace 9 años… estaba completamente relacionado con lo que pasó antes…, -interviene Sora, -ya que lo que esas personas reclamaban era lo que nosotros vimos… sin darnos cuenta.

-¿Lo que vieron sin notar?, -se extraña el pequeño tras la respuesta de Sora.

-Habla de mi hermana…, -entra en la conversación Tsu-chan, -Sayuri-onee-chan…

-Es verdad… con lo poco que pudimos hablar hasta hoy… lo único que sé de ti es que eres Tsu-nii-chan de otro mundo…, -lo mira sin saber como tratarlo Sayuri.

-te equivocas, -niega despacio con la cabeza el castaño claro, -yo no soy el Tsubasa que piensas conocer, su vida y la mía son muy distintas, empezando porque yo no vivía con mi padre… no conocía a mi hermana… y no tengo un hermano menor…, -le habla serio.

Palabras que golpean a Hane, -es decir que él no tiene nada que ver conmigo…

-A lo que vienen todas estas palabras Hane… es que lo que nosotros vivimos hace años con la Sayuri del otro mundo es lo que vamos a vivir ahora con tu hermano…, -termina la explicación Shaoran, -la aparición del Caos.

-¿El… Caos?..., -recuerda entonces que ese era el apelativo con el que Owari y Claire le hablaban a su hermano.

-Caos… es el hijo de Esperanza y Destino…, -termina también su explicación Sora.

-¿Esperanza y Destino?... ¿pero ellos que tienen que ver con mi hermano?, -los mira sin comprender.

-Esperanza y Destino… somos tu madre y yo…, -revela finalmente el joven de ojos iguales a los suyos.

-¡¿Qué?

-Y es por este mismo poder que las cosas que pasaron…pasaron…, -aprieta los puños Shaoran.

Los ojos del pequeño Li están abiertos temblorosos, -cuando Tsu-nii-chan apareció… dijo que yo me había muerto en aquel entonces… pero que él había cambiado su vida por la mía…, -todas sus inquietudes estaban saliendo a flote.

-Y eso se relaciona exactamente con lo que yo te dije. –responde Shaoran.

-¿Tu poder? ¡¿hablas que es cosa del destino?

-No exactamente así… cuando ellos quisieron llevarse a tu hermano… quien era la persona que más amabas e idolatrabas…, -cierra los ojos tratando de no descomponerse con tal recuerdo, -no se como te perdí de vista…

Ante sus palabras la boca de Hane se cierra y sus pupilas se dilatan al ver como las lágrimas se desprenden ahora de los ojos de sus padres.

-Trataste de impedirlo… y te viste envuelto en un ataque… no había forma de que sobrevivieras a eso…, -el recuerdo del pequeño Hane entre sus brazos muy lastimado y con sangre corriendo de sus labios le viene a la mente, por lo que se lleva la mano al pecho hecha puño.

-Ellos tenían a mi hijo… y habían matado al otro… ¡no podía vivir con eso!, -le habla franco mientras las amargas visitantes se escurren de sus ambarinos ojos semidorados.

-…Shaoran…, -pone la mano sobre la que se ha llevado al pecho su esposa para brindarle apoyo.

-¿qué sucedió entonces?... ¿cómo es que estoy aquí?..., -lo mira incrédulo.

-Shaoran invocó su poder como portador del Destino para cambiar la realidad…, -explica Sora al notar que las palabras ya no salían de la boca de Li. –Tsu-chan estaba completamente descontrolado al ver lo que pasó por lo que no pudo evitar despertar su rencor… para evitar que despertara completamente a su nuevo poder, Shaoran intercambió su libertad y la de Sakura y quedar en las manos del enemigo para que el instante en que tu te interpusiste ante el ataque fuera borrado del tiempo, así aunque ellos no estuvieran tu seguirías con vida, -termina triste.

-¿cómo sólo puedes decir que cambió el destino y me revivió?... eso no puede ser…, -lo mira mientras niega con la cabeza.

-¿no te has dado cuenta de que nunca te hieres… con nada?..., -pregunta Sora, con quien ha vivido todo este tiempo.

-claro… por eso Hana-chan se burla de mi, diciendo que ella…, -se detiene espantado por lo que estaba pensando.

Sora parece notarlo, -ella es el sacrificio que puso el destino a tu disposición para que tomara en tu lugar todas las injurias que pudieran amenazar tu vida.

El momento de la última batalla donde ella se interpone para que él no salga herido le viene a la mente, -Hana-chan dijo que ella no sabía lo que hacía…, -se tapa la cara con ambas manos, -¡¿Estas diciendo que ella se convirtió en mi escudo?, -se enloquece y corre rápido hacia Shaoran tomándolo por la camisa, -¡¿Por qué?, ¡Yo jamás hubiera querido algo como esto!, ¡Me hubieras dejado morir!

-Ha-chan…, -se escucha la quieta voz tras sus gritos, -el rostro del chico parece calmarse un poco y voltea lentamente hacia la cama, de donde provenía…

-Hana-chan…, -suelta la camisa de Shaoran y la mira, -por favor… discúlpame…, -se acerca despacio a ella.

A lo que Hana responde solamente extendiendo sus brazos hacia él, por lo que el chico se acerca y la abraza.

-Tu eres mi Ha-chan… no hay manera de que digas que preferirías morir…

Las pupilas del chico se dilatan ante sus palabras, -pero Hana…

-te amo Ha-chan…, -responde sin darle tiempo a Hablar más nada.

El chico se limita a cerrar los ojos.

Esa tarde, Sayuri y Hane estaban dentro de la habitación de este.

-¿estás seguro que quieres hacer esto?, -pregunta la chica.

-Todos estos años… he vivido escondiéndome para aparentar que las cosas en mi vida pasaron por una razón que desconocía… que no aceptaba…, pero ahora que lo sé no puedo continuar así… ya no tengo miedo Onee-chan… si tengo o no parecido con él… eso ya no importa… porque al final esta vida… puede que no sea siquiera la mía… es por eso que ya no puedo esconderme…, -la escena se cierra en su mirada.

=000=0000=000=

La noche había caído y el viento empezaba a soplar con su acostumbrada frialdad en Tomoeda. Afuera de la casa, en el balcón se encontraba un chico de cabellos castaños oscuros, quien miraba hacia el horizonte.

Sakura, quien iba pasando por la zona se detiene al ver tal figura. -¿Shaoran?, -pregunta extrañada al verlo de espaldas un tanto más bajo de lo que acostumbraba verlo.

-No mamá… soy yo… Hane…, -responde volteando hacia ella, el parecido en ambos era evidente, pero la juventud en el rostro del chico le delataba sus ojos grandes y brillantes parecían encendidos por las luces de las estrellas, mientras sus cabellos oscuros ahora cortados como los del rey se mecían con el viento.

Sakura lo miro sorprendida, pero luego la ternura se apoderó de su expresión.

Continuará…


	9. Destino parte2

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA

HEAVEN SEASON

Capítulo 9 "Destino" segunda parte

El sonido de sus pasos rápidos emparejados junto a los jadeos que expedía su boca mientras corría, daban el perfecto preludio para recordar la escena que pasó minutos antes…

_La Card Master estaba parada en el balcón en compañía de su pequeño hijo a quien recientemente habían recuperado en un golpe de suerte o más bien… por azares del destino… la conversación es interrumpida._

_-aquí estabas…, -le habla su tercer guardián en forma humana, mientras la observa desde la puerta de la habitación, su semblante luce ciertamente intranquilo._

_-Sora,-kun…, -lo reconoce al mismo tiempo que le sonríe desde lo lejos, -¿Necesitabas algo?, -pregunta dispuesta a brindarle lo que necesitara._

_-Sakura…, -se detiene antes de explicar su presencia en el lugar al ver junto a ella a Hane, -Ha-chan…, -le llama, haciendo referencia con eso que sus palabras son también para él._

_-¿Qué pasa?, -nota entonces el semblante del pelinegro, la maga que ha regresado a su cuerpo de juventud._

_-¿Tío?, -se interesa también el chico de ojos ambarinos._

_-Ha pasado algo…, -responde aún pausadamente, por lo que Sakura inmediatamente empieza a hacer una lista mental de las cosas que pudieron pasar o con las personas que pudo pasar algo, al menos eso es lo que notaba el ojidorado al ver la reacción en el rostro de la Li._

_La reina pensaba que segundos antes había estado platicando son Sayuri y Tsu-chan, tenía a Hane a su lado y Sora acababa de llegar. La impresión le vino de impacto, evidenciándose en sus pupilas que se dilatan rápidamente junto a la apertura de sus ojos en un segundo._

_-¡SHAORAN!, -se arma de energía y corre, saliendo del lugar dejando a Hane y pasando de lado junto a Sora._

El sonido de sus pasos rápidos emparejados junto a los jadeos que expedía su boca mientras corría daban el perfecto preludio para la apertura violenta de la puerta de su recámara.

La escena frente a ella la preocupó, su entrecejo enseguida se frunció y su boca se abrió ligeramente. Sobre la cama estaba su amado castaño, parecía inconsciente y respiraba lenta y dificultosamente.

Sora la ha alcanzado y espera a que ella decida entrar a afrontar lo que tiene ante sus ojos para empezar a hablar.

En un segundo, Sakura deja sus inseguridades y alcanza la cama, frente a la cual se arrodilla y buscando la mano del ojimiel, la toma y dirige su mirada hacia su rostro.

-¿qué fue lo que pasó?..., -pregunta sin despegar la mirada de él.

-Desde ayer… que la verdad le fue revelada a Ha-chan… lo empecé a notar extraño…, -habla Sora

-¿eh?... ¿ayer?, -voltea a él la castaña. Parece entonces que el recuerdo de ver a Shaoran con un leve gesto de incomodidad antes de acostarse le surge en el pensamiento, -yo también… pero él…

-Hace unos momentos lo vi salir de su habitación, parecía oprimirse el pecho con la mano, creo que lo más que dio fueron un par de pasos antes de desmayarse.

-¿El pecho?..., -coloca por instinto su mano en el lugar mencionado, al hacerlo puedo sentir como este se levanta al inspirar, entonces entrecierra los ojos triste, -¿qué crees que le esté pasando?...

-La verdad Sakura… creo que esa respuesta ya la conoces…

-No… ¡No Sora-kun!, -aprieta los párpados y en un movimiento desesperado hala al joven Li contra su pecho y lo abraza, -esto no es el destino… no se puede estar haciendo esto él mismo…

-cuando se suponía que Ha-chan regresara a la vida… el trato fue que él no estuviera cerca de sus padres… pero nuevamente las cosas han cambiado…

-pero yo… yo me resisto a creer que las cosas que pasan… ya estén decididas… el destino no existe… no puede existir, -aprieta contra su cuerpo al chico que aún permanece inconsciente.

-Pero al hacer eso… al decir eso, estás negando la existencia de Shaoran… Sakura…

-Shaoran… ni él ni yo… estamos conscientes de eso… sabemos lo que pasa… pero… para mí… ¡Shaoran es Shaoran!, -apoya su mano sobre la cabeza del castaño.

-Lo sé… pero ambos sabemos que él y tú no son solamente eso… no son sólo Sakura y Shaoran… y si quieres deshacerte del destino… ¡eso significa que debes deshacerte de Shaoran!

-¡Tío Sora!, -le grita por sus cruentas palabras inesperadas desde la puerta de la habitación el pequeño Hane.

-… váyanse…, -se escucha en medio de los gritos la voz por ahora delicada de la persona que ha despertado, sus ojos cansados no terminan de abrirse pero con la fuerza que aparentemente ha recuperado se quita los brazos de Sakura de encima, cosa que la sorprende y la deja expectante.

Sora no necesitó dos veces para obedecer la prácticamente orden que le había dado Li y sacando consigo a Hane del lugar cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Lo mejor será dejarlos solos por ahora Ha-chan…, -le dice al niño y voltea hacia la puerta cerrada tras de sí, adonde dentro del lugar, Shaoran se ha puesto de pie con dificultad.

-Déjame ayudarte…, -se para también Sakura pero es detenida por el brazo de Shaoran que la rechaza, mientras su mirada le pide a gritos que no haga caso de sus acciones, por lo que los ojos de la castaña se inundan rápidamente en lágrimas.

-¿qué estás haciendo?..., -pregunta aterrorizada por su actitud.

-Quiero que te vayas… tú tambi…, -no puede terminar la frase ya que enseguida pierde las fuerzas sobre sus piernas y cae nuevamente al suelo, pero es interceptado por Sakura, quien al atraparlo lo abraza fuerte demostrándole que jamás va acceder a tal petición.

-…Sakura…, -la abraza también y no puede evitar cerrar los ojos para desprender de aquellos color del atardecer las lágrimas afligidas que estaba guardando para el solo.

Al sentir como empieza a llorar, Sakura no puede evitar acompañarlo sintiendo como su dolor y su angustia se transfieren a ella a través de su unión de amor.

-Sí esto va a matarme… que sea sólo a mí…, -habla finalmente

-No digas tonterías… pareces un niño asustado…, -se separa de él y trata de sonreírle entre lágrimas, pero la esperanza que intentaba transmitirle se va ocultando de su sonrisa al ver distinguir frente a ella, que a quien le hablaba, no sólo era a Shaoran… era su persona más querida… el amor de su vida… no podía sólo mentir y pensar en que todo estaría bien… tenía que sentirse segura de eso… Hasta que llegó el momento en que su conversación consigo misma se interrumpió, al recibir entre sus brazos la figura del chico que nuevamente se había desmayado y por la posición en que habían quedado cayó sobre ella.

-Mi amor…, -observa su rostro pálido, no puede entonces dejar de comparar aquel con la habitual muestra de alegría y vivacidad que le caracteriza.

Se acurruca sobre él y ya no puede distinguirse si lo que hace es hablarle en susurros al oído ó besarlo.

Continuará…


	10. Shaoran y la promesa

-…Sakura…, -la abraza también y no puede evitar cerrar los ojos para desprender de aquellos color del atardecer las lágrimas afligidas que estaba guardando para el solo.

Al sentir como empieza a llorar, Sakura no puede evitar acompañarlo sintiendo como su dolor y su angustia se transfieren a ella a través de su unión de amor.

-Sí esto va a matarme… que sea sólo a mí…, -habla finalmente

-No digas tonterías… pareces un niño asustado…, -se separa de él y trata de sonreírle entre lágrimas, pero la esperanza que intentaba transmitirle se va ocultando de su sonrisa al ver distinguir frente a ella, que a quien le hablaba, no sólo era a Shaoran… era su persona más querida… el amor de su vida… no podía sólo mentir y pensar en que todo estaría bien… tenía que sentirse segura de eso… Hasta que llegó el momento en que su conversación consigo misma se interrumpió, al recibir entre sus brazos la figura del chico que nuevamente se había desmayado y por la posición en que habían quedado cayó sobre ella.

-Mi amor…, -observa su rostro pálido, no puede entonces dejar de comparar aquel con la habitual muestra de alegría y vivacidad que le caracteriza.

Se acurruca sobre él y ya no puede distinguirse si lo que hace es hablarle en susurros al oído ó besarlo.

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA

HEAVEN SEASON

Capítulo 10 "Promesa de eternidad"

Años atrás…

_-¿Shaoran?..., -pregunta asustada al sentir como las fuerzas se le van en un instante al chico, que como la vez en el desierto cae sobre ella, pero esta vez…no se trataba de ninguna ilusión…_

_En ese momento comprende lo que estaba sucediendo y se anticipa a lo peor, -¡Raven!, -¿Dónde está Raven?, -pregunta asustada recordando lo que le sucedería a Shaoran en el momento en que el cuervo desapareciera._

_La pareja ha quedado uno frente a otro arrodillados, Sakura lo mira temerosa, mientras él trata de disimular su cansada mirada. –Sakura…, -le acaricia el rostro despacio, entonces la besa y cierra los ojos, -beso que Sakura recibe entre llantos, sin notar que con ello un par de alas de luz brotaron en su espalda. Tras esto se denota con facilidad como el cuerpo de Shaoran pierde la dominación de sus movimientos y empieza a irse de lado contra el piso, pero es detenido por Sakura, quien lo toma rápido entre sus brazos y cierra fuerte los ojos mientras llora._

-Desafortunadamente la desgracia más grande y el amor más puro los une…, es un hecho apreciable a través del paso del tiempo… ya sea en este mundo o en los otros… que el poder de la esperanza y del destino se repelen…, no puede haber destino si se tiene esperanza… y si no existe esperanza… no queda más que creer en el destino…, -se escucha la voz de Kaos luego de terminar la escena del s+s

-¿es por eso que los buscabas? ¿para conseguir la energía del amor que desafía las leyes?, -pregunta siguiendo la corriente de la conversación. La pequeña Owari que yace sentada a unos pasos del castaño de ojos esmeraldas.

-¿No es eso… una forma más de caos?, -pregunta despacio, volteándola a ver de reojo.

-…Lo es…, -asiente con la cabeza la pelinegra.

-Pero tal parece… que algo no está bien… ¿me informarías al respecto?, -pregunta delicado.

-¡Lo que tú digas mi amo bonito!, -se levanta de un brinco de la silla y desaparece al correr en la oscuridad tras de ella.

Mientras tanto en Tomoeda, la situación que hace algunas horas se mostraba controlada ha sobrepasado el límite de lo soportable para el castaño venido de China.

-¡Por favor! ¡POR FAVOR TÍO! ¡DEJAME ENTRAR!, -clama afuera de la habitación Hane, quien perturbado por los gritos de su joven padre, mantiene una imperiosa necesidad de verlo.

En ese momento se hace presente Tsu-chan, quien lo abraza por la espalda para retenerlo, -Tranquilo Hane-kun, deja trabajar a Sora-san y ven conmigo, -con sus palabras dan tres pasos hacia atrás, pero Hane sigue sin intenciones de retirarse, aprieta fuerte los párpados al mismo tiempo que los antebrazos de su hermano de otro mundo con los que lo sostiene.

-…Por favor…, -parece perder fuerzas y cae arrodillado con la mirada fija al piso.

-Hane-kun…, -se arrodilla a su lado Tsu-chan, -Shaoran es fuerte… por algo es Shaoran…, -repite para el pequeño, las mismas palabras que lo alentaron a él una vez en el pasado.

===0000====

-Heaven… Season…, la estación del cielo ha sido abierta…, -murmura la voz de Shaoran. No se lograba visualizar nada más que la blancura de la estancia, como si la bruma blanquecina se apoderar del aire y lo volviera sumamente pesado.

La tranquilidad del ambiente es interrumpida por el sonido de un objeto rasgándose, cual fuera un grueso trozo de tela.

En medio de la bruma puede apreciarse a la figura del este de cabellos plateados y ojos celestes, quien sentado en el lugar que se levantaba del piso como una roca, extendía sus alas brillantes como los rayos de la luna, las alas del Destino… eran las que se estaban rasgando…

-¡AAHHHHGGG! –se retuerce el portador sobre aquella cama.

El joven de cabellos castaños, aprieta fuerte sus párpados para tratar de controlarse, al mismo tiempo que sujeta con ambas manos la mano de su amada que se aferra entre las suyas, mientras con la otra ésta despeja los cabellos de su frente.

-¡Por favor Shaoran! ¡Tranquilo!

-¡Las alas! ¡LAS ALAS SE ESTÁN ROMPIENDO!, -grita desesperado y hasta irracional, su temperatura estaba tan elevada que podría tratarse de un simple delirio.

Está recostado de lado para no lastimarse más; a su punto de vista, pero Sakura pasa su mano tras su espalda para demostrarle que no hay nada ahí, -¡No están Shaoran! ¡No hay nada ahí mi vida!

-Puede que si estén…, -interrumpe los gritos Sora.

-¿Sora-kun?, -lo mira incrédula Sakura.

-Yo vi claramente aquella vez… a Destino… posee un par de alas plateadas…, puede que no sea que se estén rompiendo directamente en el cuerpo de Shaoran… pero él logra sentirlo… algo le está pasando, que la diferenciación entre ambos cuerpos se está perdiendo.

-como lo que te sucedió a ti…, -reflexiona Sakura al recordar cuando Aogami le cortó una de sus alas de Hoshi y las heridas aparecían aún en el cuerpo de Sora.

-S…Sora…, -trata de sentarse Shaoran, mientras se apoya en Sakura, hasta que lo logra, -¿podrías dejarnos solos?..., -pregunta tragándose el dolor.

-Cla…claro Shaoran…, -sale diligente de la habitación.

Una vez hubo salido, el tercero el joven chino se siente un poco más relajado y se apoya sobre la cama tratando de recuperar fuerzas.

-Sakura…, -la llama y la mira tranquilo.

A lo que Sakura trata de corresponder, pero su gesto se borra inmediatamente con las siguientes palabras del ojimiel.

-No queda mucho tiempo…, -sonríe tratando de contener sus lágrimas.

-¿qué?... ¿qué dices?..., -niega sorprendida, horrorizada, angustiada y estupefacta por las palabras de su amor.

-todo esto… se desencadenó tan rápido… que no me dio tiempo de ponerme a pensar en que fue lo más maravilloso de mi vida…

-…Shao…, -niega con la cabeza mientras las lágrimas se le brotan a borbotones por los ojos, -¿qué estás diciendo?..., -repite incrédula.

-digo… que noté…, -arruga el gesto por el dolor, -que no necesitaba pensar en lo hermoso… porque… todo lo hermoso de mi vida… lo he tenido a mi lado… siempre… mi esposa…, -le sonríe como puede, -mi amada Sakura…, -al terminar la frase dos lágrimas se rodaron por cada uno de sus ojos al mismo tiempo y hacia abajo. Tras el comentario ya estaba siendo rodeado por los brazos de la Card Master, por lo que la abraza también, -y mis hijos… mis hijos tuyos… mi Sakura Li… te prometí amor eterno… y lo sostengo…

-¿Por qué estás diciendo todo esto?... Sonara como que tú… te estuvieras despidiendo… no puedes… no tienes derecho…

Impulsado por sus últimas emociones busca sus labios y conectándolos con los suyos, se unen en un beso inmenso, rociado con el más puro de los brebajes del amor, ambos mantienen sus ojos cerrados y aunque Sakura empezó a tratar de zafarse para seguir conversando, no pudo lograrlo y dejándose llevar pasa sus manos tras la cintura del joven para abrazarlo nuevamente, pero es en ese momento cuando sus ojos se abren impactados, al mismo tiempo que los del joven, que con su apertura se muestran celestes y los cabellos blanco-plateado caen sobre sus sienes.

El impacto de Sakura fue sentir el par de alas que se desplegaron en su espalda, al mismo tiempo que desapareció de entre sus brazos. Seguida de la humedad de la sangre que ahora adornaba roja todo el cobertor de la cama, empapándola completamente y la cual sintió bajo sus palmas tras caer contra ella, trató de levantarse nuevamente y recobrar el abrazo que había perdido pero era en vano, la figura del joven ya no estaba, así que por más que Sakura agitó sus brazos en forma de abrazo no pudo alcanzarlo nuevamente.

-No…, -murmura abrazándose a si misma, tal vez así recobraba la sensación de tenerlo entre sus brazos. -¡No! ¡NOOOOOO! ¡NOOOOOO! ¡SHAORAN! ¡NOOOOOOOOO!, -tras el impacto recibido su estado de consciencia la traiciona y se desmorona sobre la alfombra. La lágrima cristalina se desliza desde su lagrimal hacia su mejilla.

Por los gritos, Tsu-chan, Sora, Hane, Sayuri y Shaoron, entrar de golpe a la habitación, casi derrumbando la puerta.

Ciertamente se llevaron una fuerte impresión al ver a Sakura tirada en el piso y seguramente lo mismo había sido al notar la sangre sobre la cama… pero… un último suceso hizo abrir los ojos de todos los presentes hasta más no poder.

Detrás de la cama, asomándose poco a poco "para no ser visto" por los recién llegados, un pequeño niño rondando los 4 años, los observa con sus hermosos ojos de miel, mientras sobre su frente los cabellos castaños de chocolate lucen un tanto despeinados por su recién escondite.

-¡¿Shaoran?, -se alarma al verlo Shaoron, la viva imagen del niño que dejó en aquella montaña hace tantos años…

-¿Conoces a Meilin… o a Shaoron-onii-chan?..., -busca montar complicidad con él.

Continuará…

Éramos jóvenes cuando te conocí… te ví… en medio de la multitud… poco sabía de ti… pero en mi historia de amor… no hay otro príncipe más que tú…

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Heaven Season! , para juntos podamos gritar "Libérate"


	11. Shaoran y los ecos del pasado

-digo… que noté…, -arruga el gesto por el dolor, -que no necesitaba pensar en lo hermoso… porque… todo lo hermoso de mi vida… lo he tenido a mi lado… siempre… mi esposa…, -le sonríe como puede, -mi amada Sakura…, -al terminar la frase dos lágrimas se rodaron por cada uno de sus ojos al mismo tiempo y hacia abajo. Tras el comentario ya estaba siendo rodeado por los brazos de la Card Master, por lo que la abraza también, -y mis hijos… mis hijos tuyos… mi Sakura Li… te prometí amor eterno… y lo sostengo…

-¿Por qué estás diciendo todo esto?... Sonara como que tú… te estuvieras despidiendo… no puedes… no tienes derecho…

Impulsado por sus últimas emociones busca sus labios y conectándolos con los suyos, se unen en un beso inmenso, rociado con el más puro de los brebajes del amor, ambos mantienen sus ojos cerrados y aunque Sakura empezó a tratar de zafarse para seguir conversando, no pudo lograrlo y dejándose llevar pasa sus manos tras la cintura del joven para abrazarlo nuevamente, pero es en ese momento cuando sus ojos se abren impactados, al mismo tiempo que los del joven, que con su apertura se muestran celestes y los cabellos blanco-plateado caen sobre sus sienes.

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA

HEAVEN SEASON

Capítulo 11 "Ecos del pasado"

-Descuida…, -la voz del joven ha sido revitalizada completamente, -volveremos a vernos… mi amada Sakura…, -tras sus últimas palabras muestra una sonrisa encantadora frente a ella y desaparece entre sus brazos.

Escena seguida, está la nueva maga desmayada sobre el piso, una lágrima cristalina recorre el camino desde su lagrimal y baja por su mejilla.

Un acercamiento a su rostro, va atenuando la escena, como si ésta se transportara a otro lugar…

PUEBLO DE OUTO- EL PARAISO- 300 AÑOS ANTES

La estancia adecuada a los tiempos remotos de la época. La locación de un castillo en el centro de la ciudad, tan normal y aburrido que no pareciera tener el mínimo movimiento dentro, los pasillos desolados, eran habitados solamente por los adornos de las cortinas en su recorrido, que de no ser por la misma brisa que se colaba por las ventanas, estaría igual de simple.

Todo aquello es interrumpido por la aparición súbita de un par de mujeres recién salidas de una habitación.

-¡Por eso le digo majestad que debe poner el rostro más alegre que pueda!, -se escucha la voz de Tomoyo, la chica es enfocada y en sus ojos brillan un par de estrellas, tras de ella, la persona a la que ha llamado perteneciente a la realeza la mira no muy animada mientras una gota se desliza sigilosa al lado de su cabeza.

-Sigo insistiendo en que no me agrada la idea… además Tomoyo… ya te dije que mi nombre es Sakura… llámame así por favor, -le sonríe.

-Yo sé que su majestad es demasiado bondadosa con todo el mundo y por eso permitiría que yo me tomara esos atrevimientos pero… nadie puede hacer eso con la hija del gran mago…, -la mira más seria, -compréndame por favor…

El comentario desanima un poco a la princesa, cosa que se nota en su rostro.

-¡Pero por favor! ¡ No ponga tal gesto en su adorable rostro!, recuerde el día que es hoy…, -mueve las cejas juntando las manos al terminar la frase.

Al escucharla, Sakura se sonroja y junta las manos a nivel de su pecho, -pero… ¡esto me asusta demasiado!, ¿cómo podría yo escoger entre los príncipes?

-Pues no es nada extraordinario pensar que todos ellos están enamorados de su majestad… y ya que usted está en época de adquirir nupcias … es lo más natural, después de todo, ellos se pelean por usted… juju…

-pero… ¿sabes?..., -la mira no muy convencida, -yo no quiero casarme con alguien a quien no conozco… o a quien conozca en una situación como esa…

-¿de qué está hablando majestad?, -la mira sorprendida.

-lo que yo quiero… es encontrarme con alguien que sea para mí… no importa cuanto sea lo que tenga que esperar…

-¿y si ese alguien que es para usted, se encuentra dentro del repertorio de príncipes que vendrán?, -trata de animarla su fiel amiga.

-pues… tendré que esperar a ver que sucede…

Sus palabras se trasladaron a la noche.

_-"¿De qué se trata esto?... ¿Por qué estoy ahí?... ¿Qué es esto?", -_La voz de Sakura, quien ha quedado dormida en el tiempo actual se escucha, dando a comprender que es ella la principal observadora.

La noche tan esperada, de la que había estado hablando Tomoyo finalmente llegó, se trataba de una fiesta ofrecida para que los príncipes de los reinos cercanos, tuvieran oportunidad de presentarse con la princesa de Outo con el fin de pedir su mano.

-¡Con ustedes, la hermosa princesa nacida bajo el don de la ESPERANZA!, ¡La hermosa princesa Sakura!, -el anunciador, habla al mismo tiempo que Sakura empieza a bajar las escaleras, inmediatamente todos los presentes voltean hacia ella, por lo que rápidamente se sonroja hasta más no poder.

-¡Ahhhh! ¡Nooo!, -habla para si misma xD

En medio del público, una joven ha quedado prendado de su magnífica presencia.

-¡Oye Destino! ¡Cierra la boca que se te puede meter una mosca!, -le habla al joven castaño su amigo cuyos ojos permanecen cerrados por razón desconocida.

-¡Shuuu!, -le orden con el gesto de silencio que se calle, -¡¿Cómo se te ocurre llamarme así aquí?, ¿no ves que todos los aliados se esperanza están aquí?..., -lo reprende preocupado mientras mira para todos lados, -llámame por mi nombre… aunque sea raro para ti.

-Lo lamento, se me olvidaba tu problema… Shaoran…

-Logramos infiltrarnos con éxito… ahora sólo falta poder acercarnos lo suficiente a la princesa para poder cumplir nuestro cometido, -Mira serio hacia la dirección en que se encontraba Sakura.

-lo difícil será… realmente poder acercarse a ella… está rodeada por cientos de personas… y dado que ahora te has enamorado, no creo que puedas hacerlo.

-¡¿eh?, ¡¿de qué rayos estás hablando?, -se sonroja y luego recupera su postura seria.

-Pues… pensando que eres el más astuto de los ladrones de por aquí y aún no has movido un dedo desde que la viste… ¿sabes?, -levanta su dedo índice, -se dice que cuando eres flechado a primera vista por una mujer la única forma de desencantarte de ella es frotándote la cabeza de un sapo sobre el pecho, hace algunos años, los practicantes de los encantamientos lo hacían para no enamorarse de sus víctimas…

-eso suena demasiado repulsivo… no creo poder hacerlo…, -su rostro se ha coloreado de azul.

-entonces estarás destinado a amarla por toda la eternidad…, -le sentencia

-ya veo…, -¡¿eh?, ¡pero si yo no he dicho que la amo!, -se le paran todos los cabellos para luego recuperar su acostumbrada postura.

-entonces será mejor que nos empecemos a mover Shaoran, -tras estas palabras ambos asienten y empiezan a caminar.

Mientras tanto la princesa estaba sentada sin intensiones de tomar la mano de ninguno de los príncipes que la pretendían.

-ya han pasado muchos caballeros por aquí… y tu aún no consigues bailar con ninguno…, -la mira desanimada Tomoyo.

-es que ninguno de ellos llama mi atención…, -se encoge de hombros apenada.

-eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer, -llega a su lado el príncipe Touya, -dejar pasar a todos los malditos, -le sonríe.

-No se trata de eso hermano…

Estaba en medio de sus pensamientos cuando un disturbio llamó su atención.

En medio de la multitud abajo, se había formado una barrera de jóvenes príncipes, quienes rodeaban al sujeto que no fue invitado, aquel infiltrado con apellido innombrable en el lugar.

-¿qué sucede aquí?, -llega hasta ellos el hermano mayor de la princesa.

-¡es este sujeto!, ¡intenta hacerse pasar por uno de los invitados!, -se escucha la voz de uno

-¡Dice ser uno de los príncipes pero su reino ni siquiera existe!, -apoya otro

-¡Lo único que quiere es burlarse de la princesa!, -afirma un tercero.

-¡Nada de eso es cierto!, -trata de defenderse, pero Touya ya lo tenía tomado por el cuello de la camisa.

-Puede que no lo sea… pero la verdad es que jamás te había visto… ¡¿quién demonios eres?

Sakura al ver que todo ese alboroto era por su culpa, interviene y hace que Touya suelte al extraño. -¡Por favor no lo trates así! ¡ esta persona!, -se detiene a pensar por unos segundos la excusa que daría. -¡esta persona es mi persona prometida! ¡es por eso que no puedo bailar con ninguno más!, -grita sin más opción que esa.

-¡¿EHHH?, -el grito generalizado inunda el sonido del lugar, mientras el castaño la mira sorprendido.

-¿qué fue…? ¿qué fue lo que dijo?..., -la mira mientras sus ojos tiemblan.

-¡dije que nos vamos!, -lo toma de la mano para emprender camino fuera del lugar, al hacerlo y notar que ella corría muy delicadamente, el joven la toma entre sus brazos y corre con ella apoyada sobre su pecho.

A la salida del castillo, da un par de brincos para perder de vista a la vigilancia.

-¿por qué me ha ayudado?, -pregunta colocándola en el suelo.

-No lo sé… simplemente sentí que todo se estaba sintiendo muy tenso… y no me gustan esas emociones… perdóneme…

-No… perdóneme usted a mí… ahora todos pensarán cosas… y no podrá continuar con esa mentira… pensarán que la dejé abandonada luego de que nuestra relación se liberara a la luz esta noche…

-Fue una mentira muy tonta…, -empieza a entristecerse, -puesto que todos vieron su rostro…, podrían perseguirlo por toda la eternidad…, -baja su verde mirada la princesa.

-¿jaja, toda la eternidad? Si fuera verdad que yo estuviera con alguien como su majestad, créame que podría soportarlo…, -habla sincero, pero luego se sonroja al analizar las palabras que ha dicho.

-¿no podría usted… permanecer a mi lado?..., -pregunta ella, esperando su respuesta.

-¿alguien como yo?, ¿alguien de quien siquiera conoce el nombre?, alguien que no tiene idea a que se dedica…

-alguien que me ha mantenido a salvo… y ha sido muy amable conmigo…

-puede que se una más de mis actuaciones…, -la mira mientras entrecierra los ojos.

-Las personas que han nacido bajo el régimen del destino no son personas malas…

Sus palabras sorprenden al muchacho, -¿cómo…?, -no puede terminar la pregunta ya que Sakura coloca su mano sobre su cuello, tocando con su palma una marca, que en aquellos tiempos, todos los descendientes del destino llevaban como signo de esclavitud.

-¿y si lo sabe?... ¿acaso no le importa que alguien del régimen del destino permanezca a su lado?, todos saben que la esperanza no puede permanecer junto a los del destino…

-me parece que mi petición se ha vuelto demasiado egoísta…, -cierra los ojos apenada.

-¿en verdad no le importa majestad?

-yo nunca he estado deacuedo con algo como eso… porque me aisla de la gente… es como si por ser yo tuviera sobre mí una maldición de soledad…, siendo sincera… todos los caballeros con los que me había visto hasta ahora… aunque han sido gentiles, ninguno ha sido auténtico… podía verlo en sus ojos… pero en cambio con usted… aunque haya entrado en mi palacio fingiendo identidad, sus ojos me hablan con la verdad… es eso lo que me llama a usted… no me importa quien sea… o de donde venga…

-está bien… vendré a verla mañana…, -le sonríe

-¡¿en serio?, -se emociona y levanta del piso

-sí…, -se da la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

-¡espere!, -le llama, por lo que se detiene, -¿cuál es su nombre?, -pregunta emocionada.

-mi nombre… me llamo Destino…, -seguido de eso se despide y desaparece frente a ella.

-Destino…, -se entristece la princesa, -¿por qué no habrá querido darme su nombre?... ya le había dicho que sabía de donde provenía….

TOMOEDA-TIEMPO ACTUAL

Sora observa a Sakura mientras duerme, su rostro se nota tranquilo, como si disfrutara de un lindo sueño.

-Espero que lo que veas ahí sea mucho mejor de lo que está pasando aquí…, -cierra los ojos mientras aprieta su mano entre las suyas. -¿qué rayos fue lo que pasó Shaoran?...

Continuará…


	12. Sakura y el trato

-está bien… vendré a verla mañana…, -le sonríe el castaño a la princesa que yace sentada a sus pies.

-¡¿en serio?, -se emociona y levanta del piso visiblemente alagada.

-sí…, -se da la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

-¡espere!, -le llama, por lo que se detiene, -¿cuál es su nombre?, -pregunta emocionada.

-mi nombre… me llamo Destino…, -seguido de eso se despide y desaparece frente a ella.

-Destino…, -se entristece la princesa, -¿por qué no habrá querido darme su nombre?... ya le había dicho que sabía de donde provenía….

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA

HEAVEN SEASON

Capítulo 12 "El trato entre Sakura y el Destino"

-Lo mires por donde lo mires… del lado cualquiera que sea… por el que escojas verlo… la historia siempre será igual, se desarrollara en la trama del amor puro… pero el final será el mismo cuento cruento y terrible…, tú misma fuiste testigo… de la historia que pasaron tus antecesores… los magos… pero a pesar de eso… de haberlo vivido una y otra vez… no puedo dejar de amarte…, -se escucha la voz de Shaoran-Destino, quien aún se encuentra en la estancia de tonalidad blanca.

Sus palabras le han llegado por la espalda a la reina de Outo, quien yace parada a unos cuantos pasos de él.

-Esas visiones… ¿Son parte de nuestro pasado?... me pregunto… ¿en qué habrá terminado su historia?...

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?... ¿acaso deseas comparar como fue el final de esa con la tuya? ¿O planeas guardarla en tu memoria para compararlas en otra vida?, -pregunta serio.

-¿por qué estás diciendo eso?... Pareciera que la vida de amor que tienes… no hubiera alcanzado tus expectativas… que las historias que has pasado no han hecho más que provocarte dolor en el pecho… ¿es acaso que ya no deseas luchar?, -voltea entonces hacía él.

-Los momentos que por fin pude compartir con Esperanza… al final… fueron más veloces que los relámpagos… porque permití que otros vivieran en mi lugar…, estoy cansado de eso… por eso lo decidí… está vez… no dejaré que él me arrebate mi tiempo en este cuerpo… el que va a vivir seré yo…

-¿Él?, -lo mira furiosa, -¡¿acaso estás hablando de Shaoran?

-En el momento en que el pacto que él había invocado a mi nombre se rompió, con él se rompieron los vínculos que ataban mis alas a su ser…

Ante sus palabras la mirada de Sakura se dilató.

-No significaba que él fuera como yo… o parte de mí… se trataba de que yo era parte de él… cada cientos de años se vuelve realidad nuestro deseo de abrigarnos en un cuerpo humano… en los cuerpos de los amantes más enamorados sobre el planeta, porque es así de grande el amor que nos tenemos Esperanza y yo, pero vivir solamente del amor de otro… no me parece justo… aunque sienta lo mismo que siente él…, -desaparece de enfrente y le sale tras la espalda asustándola un poco. –imaginarme que tu cuerpo sea el de Esperanza… aunque sean exactamente iguales… no es lo mismo… y eso puedes comprobarlo tu misma… soy exactamente igual a él… o... no…?, -pregunta respirándole cerca del oído, lo que la sonroja, al sentirlo trata de esquivarlo, pero rápidamente la atrapa tomándola por el mentón con la mano derecha y ladeando su cabeza le besa despacio el cuello, rozando ligeramente sus labios contra éste, cual la acariciara con sus quemantes besos, lo examina de arriba hacia abajo, cual buscara el punto exacto que desencadenara su mayor regocijo. –La sensación que le provocaba- tan igual a la de él… la hace estremecer, al mismo tiempo que una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla culpable.

-No…, …no…, -repite tratando de encontrar fuerzas para huir del idilio que se estaba formando entre ambos cuerpos que se reconocen… pero que no se aman…

-¿Cómo no quedar prendido de ti?... si tu pureza es tan grande… que incluso un beso como este te hace llorar…, -le murmura en el oído, mientras ha colocado su mano sobre uno de los pechos de la castaña y con la otra la reclina para poder recostarla contra el piso, -Esperanza…, -repite mientras la besa, cosa que hace reaccionar a Sakura.

-No…, -responde más secamente, mientras limita sus movimientos a tal punto que es solamente él quien la toca y ya sin ninguna gracia.

Destino al notarlo, aparta sus manos de ella, -lo sé… tú no eres Esperanza… ¿pero qué podría hacer ahora?...

Sakura espera que se levante para luego imitarlo.

-Él ha roto su contrato conmigo… en cambio… Esperanza sigue atada a ti…

-Encontraré el modo…, -responde tratando de esbozar una sonrisa alentadora.

-¿De devolverme a Esperanza?...

La castaña se limita a asentir con la cabeza.

-Pero… por favor devuélvemelo…, -lo mira suplicante

Seguidamente, el peliplateado se inclina sobre ella para besarla, para Sakura fue algo tan extraño y a la vez normal que simplemente cerró los ojos, al abrirlos, se encontraba nuevamente en la recámara de Shaoran y al que besaba era el mismo castaño, ambos parados a un lado de la cama y con sus figuras normales.

-¡AHHH!, -se espanta de la felicidad Sakura y se separa de él. Seguidamente lo toca a máxima velocidad de todas partes para cerciorarse que se trataba de él, cosa que ligeramente lo sonroja, para finalmente terminar pellizcándole las mejillas. –En verdad… estás aquí…, -lo mira con ojos temblorosos.

-Parece que soy muy mala hierba y de las venenosas, -se ríe el ojimiel, -me salvaste…, -responde agradecidamente enamorado, -aunque sabes?... tengo la sensación de hacer algo sumamente importante… pero no tengo idea que sea…

-¿En serio?... podría ser…, -la imagen de Destino se le viene a la mente.

-Estoy consciente de eso, -responde cual supiera leer sus pensamientos, - de eso… y de la sensación de haber tocado algo bonito y suavecito, -cierra la mano en puño.

-¡UOO!, -se sonroja de inmediato Sakura.

-Me pregunto que habrá sido… ¿un cakito?, -la imagen del pastelillo se le viene a la mente.

-¿tengo cara de castelito?, -pregunta ya más tranquila mientras le sonríe.

-En mi opinión… no sé si de pastelito… pero podría comerte enterita en este mismo instante, -se inclina para besarla suave y dulcemente. No había duda… los besos de Shaoran eran demasiado cariñosos cuando se lo proponía, hasta el punto de convertir los pechos de Sakura en pastelillos si se le antojaba…

Continuará…


	13. Aparición en tiempo preciso

-Encontraré el modo…, -responde tratando de esbozar una sonrisa alentadora la castaña protagonista.

-¿De devolverme a Esperanza?...

La castaña se limita a asentir con la cabeza.

-Pero… por favor devuélvemelo…, -lo mira suplicante

Seguidamente, el peliplateado se inclina sobre ella para besarla, para Sakura fue algo tan extraño y a la vez normal que simplemente cerró los ojos, al abrirlos, se encontraba nuevamente en la recámara de Shaoran y al que besaba era el mismo castaño, ambos parados a un lado de la cama y con sus figuras normales.

-¡AHHH!, -se espanta de la felicidad Sakura y se separa de él. Seguidamente lo toca a máxima velocidad de todas partes para cerciorarse que se trataba de él, cosa que ligeramente lo sonroja, para finalmente terminar pellizcándole las mejillas. –En verdad… estás aquí…, -lo mira con ojos temblorosos.

-Parece que soy muy mala hierba y de las venenosas, -se ríe el ojimiel, -me salvaste…, -responde agradecidamente enamorado, -aunque sabes?... tengo la sensación de hacer algo sumamente importante… pero no tengo idea que sea…

-¿En serio?... podría ser…, -la imagen de Destino se le viene a la mente.

-Estoy consciente de eso, -responde cual supiera leer sus pensamientos, - de eso… y de la sensación de haber tocado algo bonito y suavecito, -cierra la mano en puño.

-¡UOO!, -se sonroja de inmediato Sakura.

-Me pregunto que habrá sido… ¿un cakito?, -la imagen del pastelillo se le viene a la mente.

-¿tengo cara de castelito?, -pregunta ya más tranquila mientras le sonríe.

-En mi opinión… no sé si de pastelito… pero podría comerte enterita en este mismo instante, -se inclina para besarla suave y dulcemente. No había duda… los besos de Shaoran eran demasiado cariñosos cuando se lo proponía, hasta el punto de convertir los pechos de Sakura en pastelillos si se le antojaba…

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA

HEAVEN SEASON

Capítulo 13 "Aparición en tiempo preciso"

Así se encontraban… felices y enamorados como ha sido siempre, o al menos en lo que llevan de su vida juntos, ya nada es considerado como acto del destino o atribuible a lo predecible, la vida pasa… los segundos se acaban habiendo decidido por cuenta propia que hacer de ellos…

Sin haberse movido, quizás por el mismo miedo de perderse de vista nuevamente, se mantienen abrazados; la chica ha posado sus manos sobre los pectorales del muchacho, mientras él la toma del rostro con una mano mientras la besa y ocultando la otra a unos cuantos centímetros de su cintura bajo la blusa de la castaña, la aferra contra su cuerpo para sentirla cada vez más cerca…

De un momento a otro, la atmósfera de la habitación se disemina como llevaba por el más feroz de los huracanes, la puerta se abre por la entrada de un despreocupado huésped.

-te dije que vería si había algo aunque yo, -se dirige a su acompañante que venía detrás suyo el joven de cabellos negros y ondulados, pero detiene sus palabras al observar la escena dentro, sus ojos se abren al máximo, mientras la pareja lo mira del mismo modo, -no he… oído nada…, -termina la frase que le decía al pequeño Li tras de él.

-¿Tío?, -se pregunta que habrá pasado Hane, al notar que la marcha se ha detenido.

-¿Sh… Sh…? ¡¿SHAORAN?, -grita liberando toda su sorpresa.

-¿Qué?, -se emociona el castaño oscuro y dejando atrás a su tío querido entra de lleno en la habitación y contempla feliz la figura de sus padres, quienes ya se han soltado, pero aún se toman de las manos, pero al verlo, instintivamente desenlazan entre si sus manos para que Sakura de apertura al recibimiento del abrazo a su pequeño hijo, quien al notar sus intenciones no lo piensa dos veces y llega rápidamente hasta ellos, siendo acogido entre los brazos de su madre y padre, pero sin perder de vista el motivo principal de su sorpresa se separa un poco y pregunta completamente emocionado.

-¡¿Pero cómo?, -mira hacia Shaoran, encontrando su mirada ambarina con la de su padre.

-Podría decirse que es de esto de lo que se tratan los milagros del amor hijo, -le sonríe.

La explicación parece bastarle ya que no puede simplemente deshacerse de su emoción, -¡Iré!... ¡Iré a decirle a todos!, -se levanta y corre fuera de la estancia.

-Es… increíble…, -parece que ha regresado de su conmoción el joven Maboroshi, -primero la aparición de ese pequeño y luego tu regreso, -le explica al chico Li.

-¿La aparición de un pequeño?, -se interesa en sus palabras Shaoran.

Momentos después se encontraban sentados en la sala de la casa, estaban todos reunidos, en un sofá sentados Hane al lado de Shaoran y éste al de Sakura, con quien tomaba su mano; en el brazo de ese sillón, se encontraba sentado Tsu-chan, en el otro asiento Ayu, Sora y Shaoron.

-¿Un niño igual a mí?, -pregunta aún más sorprendido el joven chino

-No sólo se trataba de un niño parecido…, -le llama su hermano, -ese niño eras tú, -le informa con seriedad.

-¿Pero de qué estás hablando?, -lo mira incrédulo.

-Aunque nosotros intentábamos eludir completamente el tema… no podemos seguir con eso Shaoran…, -hablaba de tal manera que sólo el otro castaño con sus mismas facciones podía comprender, -lo supe en el momento en que ese niño apareció cuando tú te fuiste y ahora que el desaparece con tu llegada, creo que las barreras del tiempo finalmente se están rompiendo, con la apertura de la estación del cielo.

-Heaven… Season… sí… lo sé…, -capta el muchacho y frunce el seño bajando la mirada.

-¿Heaven… Season?... ¿qué es eso Shaoran?, -pregunta completamente intrigada Sakura, los demás dentro de aquella sala, se limitaban a voltear hacia la persona que tomaba la palabra dentro de aquella profunda plática.

-¿Les parece si nos ahorramos explicaciones absurdas?, -se escucha inmediatamente y penetrante por sus el hilo de nervios que reviste su columna, la voz terroríficamente conocida del joven de cabellos castaños claros y ojos verdes.

Como si la oleada de viento huracanado más helada de la parte ártica de la tierra les hubiera llegado por la espalda, los ojos de ambos protagonistas principales se dilatan.

-Que impertinencia… ¿No es así Kaos-sama?, -le prosigue la voz minúscula vocecilla de Owari.

-¡TSU-NII-CHAN!, -se levantan hasta afligidos de sus asientos su par de hermanos menores.

-Pensar que ese estúpido se tomó el atrevimiento de configurar planes… nada puede moverse si no es por los hilos de nuestros deseos, -los mira cruento a ambos padres.

-¿De qué estás hablando?..., -lo mira sin bajar su guardia Shaoran, -es más… ¡¿qué demonios haces aquí?, -levanta su voz demostrándole que no es bienvenido, por lo que todos se sorprenden.

-¡Pero Shaoran!, -lo mira incrédula Sakura.

-No esperaba que fuera el más caluroso de los recibimientos, me agrada que por fin lo hayas comprendido mago…, -se arregla a su modo las palabras Tsubasa.

-Tsu-chan…, -los ojos de Sakura no pueden despegarse de su hijo.

-Destino demostró ser más iluso de lo que pensaba…, -responde simplemente.

-¿De eso se trata todo esto?, -interviene finalmente su madre, -¡Lo único que él quiere es recuperar a Esperanza! ¡No es algo por lo que deba ser condenado!, es verdad que no tengo idea de lo que estás pensando… o el por qué nos han tenido encerrados todo este tiempo… ¡Pero Tsu-chan!

-Las palabras hermosas no solucionarán nada… esta vez… nada estará bien, -la mira mientras suaviza su gesto.

De un momento a otro, Hane se ha interpuesto entre sus padres y su querido hermano recién aparecido, extiende sus brazos en señal de protección, lo que entrecierra los ojos de Kaos.

-¡No digas una sola palabra máaas!, -grita con todas sus fuerzas el pequeño.

-¡Entrometido!, -sale a la defensa de Kaos-sama Owari.

-¡Nada! ¡Ya no creo en nada que tenga que ver contigo!, -grita desesperado, no puede evitar temblar ante la presencia que por tantos años añoraba, pero que al volver a encontrar no le ha causado nada más que dolor y dudas.

-No creer es lo mismo que temer… y por ti… por lo que eres ahora, estoy completamente de acuerdo…, -habla con menosprecio frente al pequeño Li. Lo que en verdad me sorprende…, -levanta la mirada hacia sus padres, -es que hayan aceptado un trato como ese… poniendo en peligro la existencia de sus propios hijos… ustedes que se vanaglorian de su amor familiar…, -los mira levantando una ceja.

-¿Por qué dices eso?... el trato no tiene nada que ver con ellos…, -se extraña Sakura.

-Es el resultado de saber tan poco… te lleva a cometer errores irremediables… propios de los seres inferiores…, -niega despacio con la cabeza mientras habla.

-¡Explícate de una vez!, -interviene Sora al notar que ya nadie dice una sola palabra.

-Esperanza y Destino han descendido en los cuerpos de estas dos personas por lo cual, yo su hijo he renacido en el hijo de ambos, sin embargo, cuando Esperanza y Destino se separen de sus cuerpos… el vínculo que los une se irá con ellos… porque la verdad… es que ese amor tan grande que se profesan, no es otro más que el que se tienen ellos… de no ser así, estas personas jamás hubieran estado juntas… y… déjenme decirles que estamos por corroborarlo finalmente…, -sonríe.

La mirada de Sakura se ha perdido en sus pensamientos tras tal explicación, pero al mismo tiempo aprieta con fuerza la mano que tenía sujeta a la de Shaoran.

-¡Si eso fuera verdad!, -grita con todas sus fuerzas Hane, quien en un movimiento inesperado ha aparecido frente a Kaos y lo toma del cuello de la camisa, por lo que el chico de cabellos claros lo mira sorprendido, -¡SI ESO FUERA CIERTO! ¡SI EXISTE ALGUIEN MÁS DENTRO DE ELLOS!..., -lo mira al borde la de histeria, -¡QUIERE DECIR QUE TSU-NII-CHAN AÚN ESTÁ DENTRO DE TI!, -lo sacude.

Al escucharlo, Tsubasa no puede evitar que sus ojos tiemblen sorprendido y alegre, muy interiormente parecía haberlo estado esperando… ese momento, en que lo notaran…

-Ha…chan…, -su boca es enfocada mientras menciona su nombre, -…suéltame…, -dice finalmente, por lo que el castaño oscuro levanta su mirada hacia el rostro de su hermano, topándose con la fría mirada de sus últimas apariciones.

Acompañándola, el ojiverde levanta el brazo dispuesto a golpearlo, pero la fuerza dela ataque es detenida por el espejo… Tsu-chan hijo de los magos, le ha parado y lo observa.

-Ya basta…, -dice simplemente, su mirada está decidida a todo con tal de pararlo, su gesto no hace más que sacarle otra pequeña sonrisa a Kaos.

-es lo mismo que en aquel momento… ¿No… Shaoron?, -dirige su malévola mirada hacia él, en el mismo instante en que desaparecen ambos castaños claro.

-¡Nii-chan!, -queda asustado y sorprendido en el mismo lugar Hane al notar que ya no estaban.

-Seguramente lo transportó a un lugar lejos de aquí…, -explica Sora, -incluso pudo haber parado en otra dimensión…

-¿Transportado?..., -lo mira sin entender el pequeño Li.

-Tsubasa tiene el poder de controlar a su voluntad el tiempo y el espacio, -le dice Shaoran a su hijo al verle la cara de intriga que tenía.

-pero si es así… ¿por qué no regresó a su mundo después que Onee-chan lo invocara aquí por accidente?, -pregunta insatisfecho con la explicación.

-Es por el simple hecho de ser él…, -responde mientras sonríe por lo bajo

-Tsu-chan es una persona demasiado bondadosa y amable… al vernos en problemas y más… sabiendo que se trataba de algo que nos involucraba a nosotros decidió quedarse para ayudar… en el momento en que le tocara, -afirma Sakura, -al menos… esas fueron sus palabras, -le sonríe abiertamente a su hijo, -yo misma tenía tu misma duda… y se lo pregunté y ahora hablo de esta forma… porque confío en él…

-Mamá…, -parece comprender, -entonces… ambos… Tsu-nii-chan… en verdad se parecen mucho…, -dice haciendo alusión a los recuerdos que guarda de su pasado.

-Así es… incluso aunque su vida misma corra peligro… por eso no podemos quedarnos parados aquí, -termina firme, esto me recuerda a lo que sucedió esa vez…

_-¿qué fue lo que pasó?..., -pregunta con voz calma Shaoran para tratar de tranquilizar al joven de cuya espalda han surgido un par de alas doradas brillantes y aferra a su pecho al pequeño Tsu-chan._

_-¡No tengo idea!, -se lleva las manos al rostro soltando al niño por un segundo, pero enseguida recupera el mandato de tenerlo a su lado por lo que vuelve a abrazarlo, -dijiste… ¡Dijiste que lo protegerías! –menciona ahora el hecho de que el pequeño Tsubasa está envuelto en la misma situación que él._

_-Vine por él…, -entrecierra los ojos temiendo que las cosas se complicaron._

_-Lo siento Shaoran… pero no puedo permitir que te lo lleves…_

_-¡¿qué estás diciendo?, ¡Si el simple hecho de estar a su lado te hace daño!... Marianne me lo ha dicho todo…de la purificación…_

_Y efectivamente la piel de Tsubasa había empezado a brillar y a desprenderse en polvo de diamantes hacia el cielo._

_-Eso ahora no importa… voy a salvarlo…, -menciona el ojirosado con voz lineal e inexpresiva, como si la energía que tenía hasta hace unos momentos se hubiera terminado._

_-¿Salvarlo?... ¿de qué?, ¿le hicieron algo a Tsu-chan?, -se preocupa el castaño, a pesar de que el pequeño no había dicho una sola palabra en todo el rato no había cruzado por su mente el hecho de que algo ocurriera con su hijo, era simplemente inaceptable._

-Pensar que esos dos…, -aprieta los puños Shaoran.

-¡Es verdad! ¡El fenómeno de purificación puede estarle afectando a Tsubasa-kun ahora!, -enfoca el punto Sora.

-¿pero qué podemos hacer para ayudarlo?, -pregunta ofuscada Sakura, -de seguir así… Tsu-chan… lo va a matar… y para estas alturas… ni la maga, ni Milli-chan o Sayuri-chan están aquí para poder decirnos algo…

-a decir verdad… hay algo que no he podido decirles…, -interviene Sayuri.

Con lo que capta la atención de todos.

-Estuve hablando con onii-chan del otro mundo… buscábamos un método para detener a Tsu-nii-chan… no queríamos decir nada hasta estar seguros de que funcionaría… pero ahora pasa esto…

-¿De qué trata Ayu-chan?, -pregunta Sora.

-La respuesta a esa pregunta… es lo que delata nuestra presencia en este lugar…, -aparece tras Ayu, Cloud, seguido de Sayuri-onee-sama y Milli-chan.

-¡Ustedes!, -se sorprenden Sakura, Shaoran y Sora.

Continuará…


	14. La llave de la estación del cielo

Eternos sueños juntos buscaremos sin conocer el camino…

Recuerdos infinitos, llevamos en el alma los dos y nuestra melodía no deja de escucharse jamás, más allá de las nubes podemos llegar y en algún lugar nuestra sombras dejar, esos dulces momentos escritos están, por nuestro destino hasta el fin…

¡Aunque el tiempo se vuelva incierto y sople fuerte el viento! ¡Yo en tu voz confiaré! (Blaze-Dualkey)

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA

HEAVEN SEASON

-¡Es verdad! ¡El fenómeno de purificación puede estarle afectando a Tsubasa-kun ahora!, -enfoca el punto Sora.

-¿pero qué podemos hacer para ayudarlo?, -pregunta ofuscada Sakura, -de seguir así… Tsu-chan… lo va a matar… y para estas alturas… ni la maga, ni Milli-chan o Sayuri-chan están aquí para poder decirnos algo…

-a decir verdad… hay algo que no he podido decirles…, -interviene Sayuri.

Con lo que capta la atención de todos.

-Estuve hablando con onii-chan del otro mundo… buscábamos un método para detener a Tsu-nii-chan… no queríamos decir nada hasta estar seguros de que funcionaría… pero ahora pasa esto…

-¿De qué trata Ayu-chan?, -pregunta Sora.

-La respuesta a esa pregunta… es lo que delata nuestra presencia en este lugar…, -aparece tras Ayu, Cloud, seguido de Sayuri-onee-sama y Milli-chan.

-¡Ustedes!, -se sorprenden Sakura, Shaoran y Sora.

-Hola…, -les sonríen ciertamente apenados los recién llegados, tal vez por el motivo de su reunión, después de todo… no se trataba de la más amena de las circunstancias.

-Estábamos esperando… que este momento finalmente llegara…, -se adelanta a los demás el ángel de cabellos negros y ojos azules.

-Cloud-san…, -trata de seguir su plática recién abierta la nueva maga.

-Lo lamento…, -cierra los ojos entristecido para luego levantar su mirada decidido y firme hacia la castaña.

La expresión en el rostro de Sakura cambió de inmediato a la incertidumbre… -¿lamentar?... ¿de qué hablas?...

-vinimos a matarlo…, -responde serio y entrecierra los ojos para no sonar demasiado cruel a los ojos de aquella madre, cuyo hijo se ha perdido en las sombras.

-¿Matarlo?..., -sus cejas empiezan a moverse despavoridas, -¿a quién?..., -pregunta aún sabiendo la respuesta a aquella pregunta.

-¿a que viene todo esto? –interfiere Shaoran al notar lo tenso del ambiente.

-Todo se me fue rebelado a través de un sueño…, -cierra los ojos Cloud y se transforma en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en la maga tras un leve brillo que lo recubrió. –fue desde hace mucho… en el momento en que la pequeña Sakura se encontró con Shaoron…, en el momento en que la curé en aquella batalla contra la Sakura de las flores negras… todos los conocimientos adquiridos por su cuerpo sobre la presencia de aquel joven se trasladaron hacia mi, fue entonces cuando empecé a soñar… acerca de la estación del cielo… y de un par de niños gemelos…

Las pupilas de Shaoran se dilataron al escucharla hablar.

-sus nombres eran…, -prosigue con su relato la maga

Cuando los nombres son mencionados se enfocan los rostros de cada una de estas personas, -Shaoran… y Shaoron… los hijos prometidos de Ieran y Hien, la mujer encargada de sobrellevar la carga de la magia maldita del mundo y el mortal que aún sabiendo su cruel destino la amó con todo su corazón hasta el fin de sus días, que terminaron con su juventud…

-La magia debía recolectarse a toda costa… y la que estuviera siendo utilizada para actos ilícitos o dañinos para el mundo debía ser tomada por la fuerza si era necesario, -sigue con la historia Shaoron.

-¿es por eso que te convertiste en un cazador?, -parpadea preocupada Sakura.

-No…, -responde Shaoran antes que su hermano. -Cuando las fuerzas de la magia ancestral que gobernada a mi madre vinieron por el heredero de su yugo… se suponía que iban a llevarme a mi… pero dentro de mí había algo que no podían dejar que ellos se llevaran, -se lleva las manos al rostro finalmente comprendiendo.

-Fue por eso… que yo asumí el nombre de mi hermano… para cubrir con mi poder su lugar y así poder protegerlo a él y a Destino… que en ese entonces no sabíamos que significaba o qué era exactamente…

-entonces ellos se lo llevaron… y yo no pude hacer nada por él…, -la mirada en el rostro del castaño Li se llenó de amargura.

-Pero eso me dio mucha fuerza Shaoran…, -termina hasta agradeciéndole su hermano, -de no ser así… no sería quien soy yo ahora… y no hubiéramos podido proteger la llave de la estación del cielo… que ahora se encuentra entre tus manos y es lo más importante, por el legado de nuestra madre… por el poder que tenemos como magos… y por el futuro del mundo que vamos a salvar… de Kaos… finalmente ha llegado tu momento de actuar, -se para frente a él su persona más cercana, quien le sonríe verdaderamente y animoso de por fin terminar con su gran viaje.

-mi sueño termina… en que un joven muere… dentro de la estación del cielo, -acompaña a la historia la maga.

-Y ese… no puede ser otro más que Kaos, -acota Milli.

-Pero… nii-chan…, -no se nota muy convencido Hane.

-La estación del cielo es quien elige Hane…, -termina su explicación Shaoran, -el lugar de las decisiones que pueden cambiar el mundo… el hogar del destino… la determinación…, -dirige su mirada hacia su mano y la hace puño.

Momentos después todos han formado un círculo en cadena, tomados de las manos están Sakura, Shaoran y la maga, detrás de Shaoran, colocando una mano en su espalda está Sora, quien toma la mano de Milli, quien toca a Sakura y al mismo tiempo es tocada por Sayuri-onee-sama, detrás de ellos, tocando la espalda de Sora está Hane y tomando de la mano a su hermana mayor, es tocado por Hana y a ella le pone la mano en el hombro Shaoron.

En un instante el brillo celeste-plateado de Destino los rodea y desaparecen, ante los ojos de Luna y Takeru quienes se quedan con la misión de servir de receptores para volver, habiéndose quedado con la llave estrella como ancla.

Inmediatamente parecen caer cual flotaran sobre el aire de aquel lugar blanco… con la más pura de la claridad observada nunca antes, nada más se avistaba que eso… la blancura del lirio hecha murallas.

El niño de cabellos castaños oscuro cae rápidamente de cabeza, como si la gravedad lo atrajera a máxima velocidad, sacudiendo sus cabellos y ropas, aún así logra poco a poco abrir sus ojos ambarinos y apretando su mano logra sentir la que aún lleva cogida de la suya, la mano de su prima, quien estaba en la misma situación que él.

-Ha…Hana…, -logra articular con su más ferviente deseo de salvarla de seguir cayendo sin rumbo al vacío, lo que hace aparecer de la nada a Hoshi, quien los cacha a ambos entre sus brazos justo antes de estrellarse contra el piso, cual hubiera sido invocado divinamente.

-¡¿Ha-chan, Hana-chan?, -los reconoce de inmediato y los abraza con más fuerza.

-viniste…, -la figura del joven de cabellos castaños casi rubios aparece en escena, venía arrastrando tras de él al hijo de los magos, quien inconsciente ya no tenía noción de su actual estado tras haber sido golpeado brutalmente por el joven de hermosos ojos verdes…

-nii-chan…, -lo mira aún incrédulo por tal visión tenebrosa.

-Ya no hay tiempo que perder…, -dice soltando al otro Tsubasa y en un movimiento de agilidad ha desaparecido de su vista, sólo logra escuchar como ha alejado del lugar a Hoshi quien sabe como… cuando lo tiene encima suyo… en un segundo dos líneas de sangre se derraman caudalosas entre las comisuras de sus labios, tan gruesa… y roja que daba certeza que proveía del interior de su cuerpo, entonces sus reflejos empiezan a fallarle por lo que empieza a temblar y a toser cada vez más fuerte, el sonido de su voz emanando líquido contrastaba con el de las gotas mórbidas cayendo contra el piso formando arroyos carmesí frente a sus pies.

Entonces nota como la propia mano de su hermano está atravesando su pecho, y éste al sacarla de él, le quita completamente el equilibrio, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás, cae sentado, para luego irse de lado, mientras la sangre adorna aquel blanco lugar con su color emanando de su herida y su boca.

Hana que estaba muy cerca del suceso, no puede hacer más que negar con la cabeza completamente incrédula, abrumada y horrorizada, todo había pasado tan rápido… que no podía creerlo…

-Ha… Ha…, -trataba de articular pero la voz no le salía…

Hasta que uno más de los tosidos del chico le trajo de vuelta a la realidad y levantándose completamente temerosa por lo que pase con su primo más de lo que Kaos pudiera hacerle a ella, llega junto a él, pero sus ojos se llenan extraordinariamente rápido de lágrimas al notar que todo su alrededor estaba bañado de sangre, pero no puede evitar acercarse, por lo que decide sentarse sobre la sangre, aunque fuera algo demasiado terrible…era la sangre que hasta hace unos segundos estaba llevándole la vida a Hane…

Lo toma despacio entre sus brazos, entonces observa su semblante completamente pálido y vista hacia la nada, que termina en un último tosido de aquel líquido que ya había empezado a coagularse a su alrededor, sin siquiera poder despedirse… pudo sentir como el calor y la fuerza abandonaron rápidamente aquel pequeño cuerpo.

Los ojos de Hana se desorbitaron…

-¡!, -grita adolorida por su primo… o más bien su amor… sin darse cuenta que lo que parecía un candado sobre su pecho había desaparecido.

====0000000====

-Heaven Season… la estación del cielo… es el lugar donde tus más grandes anhelos se hacen realidad… porque provienen directamente de tu corazón…, -se escucha la voz de un pequeño.

Los ojos ambarinos se van abriendo en sesiones de parpadeos, estando recostado sobre un sillón, el pequeño Li de cabellos castaños oscuros luce semitransparente, pero el sonido de aquella voz le llama a despertar.

-Lo único que tú querías era que ella fuera libre… ¿no es así... Ha-chan?, -tras éstas últimas palabras sus ojos se han abierto por completo y la imagen borrosa frente a él se va aclarando.

Un niño de cabellos castaños claros, asemejándose a un rubio oscuro, cuyos ojos verdes amables no podría confundir con los de nadie más, estaba frente a él sonriéndole.

-Nii-chan…, -lo mira primeramente incrédulo, pero sus ojos demuestran mucho más de sus sentimiento al llenarse rápidamente de lágrimas que se desbordan, -¡Tsu-nii-chan!, -se abalanza sobre él, pero la sorpresa es que el pequeño Hane es ahora un poco más alto que su querido Nii-chan, quien permanece con la estatura y cuerpo que tenía en aquel fatídico día que desapareció…

Continuará…


	15. Realidad

-Heaven Season… la estación del cielo… es el lugar donde tus más grandes anhelos se hacen realidad… porque provienen directamente de tu corazón…, -se escucha la voz de un pequeño.

Los ojos ambarinos se van abriendo en sesiones de parpadeos, estando recostado sobre un sillón, el pequeño Li de cabellos castaños oscuros luce semitransparente, pero el sonido de aquella voz le llama a despertar.

-Lo único que tú querías era que ella fuera libre… ¿no es así... Ha-chan?, -tras éstas últimas palabras sus ojos se han abierto por completo y la imagen borrosa frente a él se va aclarando.

Un niño de cabellos castaños claros, asemejándose a un rubio oscuro, cuyos ojos verdes amables no podría confundir con los de nadie más, estaba frente a él sonriéndole.

-Nii-chan…, -lo mira primeramente incrédulo, pero sus ojos demuestran mucho más de sus sentimiento al llenarse rápidamente de lágrimas que se desbordan, -¡Tsu-nii-chan!, -se abalanza sobre él, pero la sorpresa es que el pequeño Hane es ahora un poco más alto que su querido Nii-chan, quien permanece con la estatura y cuerpo que tenía en aquel fatídico día que desapareció…

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA

HEAVEN SEASON

Capítulo 15 "Realidad"

-¡¿Pero cómo?, -lo ha tomado de los hombros y mira estupefacto hacia el desaparecido.

-Las cosas… no pasaron exactamente como creen… y como resultado de eso, he pasado todo este tiempo aquí… esperándote.

-¿A mi?..., -parpadea el castaño, -¿Qué quieres decir con eso Tsu-nii-chan?, si tú has estado aquí… ¿Quién es ese otro que dice que eres tú?, quien…, -entonces recuerda que ha sido atravesado por su mano y al desmayarse despertar en ese lugar junto a Tsu-chan.

-¿La persona que te mató?, no es que estemos muertos… es… que hemos sido exiliados de ese mundo…, aquí… el lugar llamado la estación del cielo, es el lugar donde tus deseos se hacen realidad porque vienen del interior de tu corazón… lo que mi corazón deseaba… era poder desprenderme de "eso" el caos… que estaba dentro de mí… y fue así como él se quedó con mi cuerpo… y yo… en esta forma… de igual manera que tú… que deseando liberar a Hana del sufrimiento de ser tu sacrificio… decidiste que debías desaparecer, aunque fuera inconscientemente… ahora ella es libre Ha-chan.

-Onii-chan… todo este tiempo… me he estado preguntando algo… cambiando un poco el tema… o quizás si tenga mucho que ver pero… ¿Tú sabes que fue lo que pasó aquel día? ¿Por qué esas personas llegaron por ti? Yo… como yo era tan pequeño… no lo alcancé a comprender bien… y te he buscado durante tanto tiempo sin siquiera saber la razón de tu desaparición y la de mis papás… ¿Por qué nuestra familia?, -lo mira angustiado.

-Todo lo que pasó… es culpa de Clow…, con el tiempo que he pasado aquí… finalmente pude comprenderlo…

-¿El mago Clow?, -sigue preguntando extrañadísimo.

-Ese hombre… posee una magia que sobrepasa los límites del universo… se creía que había fallecido hace mucho tiempo… y por ende había reencarnado en el tío Eriol… no sé si estabas enterado…

-Sí… el tío Sora me contó algo sobre eso…

-Pues… Clow… el poder de Clow era demasiado como para dejarlo al mando de una sola persona…, digamos que el tío Eriol puede disponer de tal poder pero… ese poder… está encerrado aquí con nosotros… en la estación del cielo…, como es demasiado y se trata del poder incontrolable del mago más poderoso… digamos que es de cierta manera… una magia ególatra… que ha despertado por si misma… y reclama lo que un día le perteneció.

-¿Y… qué es?..., -abre grandes los ojos el más pequeño de los Li.

-El poder para controlar los sentimientos del universo… el amor… el valor… y la fé…, todo lo que representa la Esperanza del Volver… o como se les conoce… Esperanza y Destino…

-¿Mis papás?... bueno… no exactamente ellos pero… ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Qué tienen que ver ellos con el mago Clow?

-Esperanza y Destino son los guardianes del mago… a quiénes el mismo les brindó la libertad al crear a Kero-san y Yue-san… quienes vigilarían las cartas…

-¿Y Ahora los quiere de vuelta?... pero… ¿Qué vamos a hacer?..., -baja la cabeza entristecido por la revelación.

-No nos queda más que enfrentarlo… después de todo… el quiere todo de ellos… incluso al Caos…, -aprieta los puños el rubio oscuro. –Lo que debemos hacer ahora… es volver… así que desea con todo tu corazón vivir Ha-chan…, -lo mira con seriedad para que comprenda la gravedad de la situación.

=00000000=

Mientras tanto, Sakura y los demás que habían caído en una zona distinta de la estación recién se recuperan.

-¿Dónde?..., -empieza a interrogarse sobre su localización la castaña, cuando su respuesta es adelantada por la maga del futuro.

-Esto es a lo que llamamos Heaven Season… y es precisamente el lugar en el que se llevó acabo mi sueño.

Shaoran observa con detenimiento el lugar, cuando en un segundo parece percibir una presencia, por lo que voltea hacia la derecha, de donde provenía, efectivamente, se trataba de Hoshi, quien traía en brazos a Hana, quien aún no se recupera del impacto visual.

-¡Hoshi!, -lo reciben todos y forman prácticamente un círculo alrededor suyo.

-Gracias a Dios… estaba muy preocupada cuando abrí los ojos y nos encontrábamos aquí, pero ni tú ni Hana ni…, -se detiene Sakura al notar que una persona de las que notó su ausencia no estaba presente aún.

-¿Dónde está Hane?, -pregunta de inmediato el padre del niño, cuestionante que Hoshi no supo responder o más bien no sabía en realidad que palabras eran las adecuadas para transmitir la noticia, por lo que evita la mirada de Li.

-¿No lo viste?, -pregunta Sakura.

Mientras ellos interrogan sin respuesta, Hana, con ayuda del guardián se reincorpora y mira fijamente hacia Sakura. –Ha-chan…, -habla con las lágrimas aún deslizándose de sus ojos, -Ha-chan está muerto…

-¿qué?..., -pregunta calmado por su incredulidad el Li mayor.

-Tsu-nii-chan lo mató… y también mató al otro Tsu-nii-chan…, -explica consternada.

Tras sus palabras Sakura intenta controlarse y observándola nota como la ropa de la niña se encuentra empapada de Sangre, por lo que sus ojos empiezan a temblar.

-Por fin… puedo apreciar el verdadero rostro del horror… en la persona que menos lo esperaba…, -se escucha la amable voz conocida de un hombre, en un instante el aire se tornó sumamente pesado para los presentes, por lo que de golpe cayeron contra el piso tratando de respirar, como si la energía que emanaba del cuerpo de aquel ser, fuera comparable con la emitida por los rayos del sol y chocara de golpe contra sus frágiles complexiones.

En medio de su frustración, temor y gama de sentimientos encontrados, Sakura, Shaoran y la Maga levantan como pueden sus rostros para identificar de quién se trataba realmente.

En ese instante los rostros de los 3 se descompusieron en sorpresa e incredulidad.

El rostro de tez blanca del hombre ojiazul de cabellos del mismo tono nos la dejado anonadados.

-¡ERIOL!, -lo reconoce Sakura.

-No…, -aporta Shaoran, -este sujeto… aunque tenga esa apariencia… no es Hiraguizawa…

-Mi padre tiene razón…, -aparece junto al recién llegado, el castaño claro del que todos hablan.

-¡Tsu-chan!, -al verlo Sakura trata de levantarse reuniendo todo su coraje para lograrlo.

-No puedo decir que en esta vida soy Eriol… porque no es cierto…, -aclara el peliazul, -pero tampoco puedo decir que en la pasada… fui Clow…, porque… nunca dejé de serlo…, -el joven de ojos azulados los observa con una gran seriedad y prepotencia.

-¡¿Así que tu estabas detrás de todo esto? ¡Eres un insensato!, ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto?, si tú…, -baja el volumen a su reclamo la esposa de Li, al notar que hablaba precisamente con la persona que más había confiado con respecto a la magia y de quien sus poderes provenían…

-No te confundas… yo no soy… esa persona…, ese mago estúpido lo único que hizo fue arruinarlo todo… ¡Ahora que he podido derrumbar todos sus caprichos, finalmente podré volver a gobernar como siempre debió haber sido!, sólo me faltan… mis guardianes…

-¿Guardianes?, -observa la situación Hoshi.

-Kero… ¡Kero y Yue jamás aceptarán la idea de ayudar a un mago Clow que piense como lo estás haciendo?, -recalca la Card Master.

-¿Quién habló de esos idiotas?... que no son más que la basura de benevolencia de Clow…, hablo de los verdaderos guardianes…, -la mira y levanta la cabeza en señal de que debe terminar de levantarse y seguidamente hace lo mismo con Shaoran. -¡REGRESEN A SU VERDADERA FORMA! ¡ESPERANZA! ¡DESTINO!, -les llama a cada uno, quienes de inmediato gritan sofocados cual una gran llamarada se hubiera prendido dentro de su pecho, seguidamente las alas plateadas de Destino y doradas de Esperanza se hacen presentes sobre sus espaldas, junto con la tinción de sus cabellos y ojos, ante la mirada atónita de todos y los gritos de Sayuri.

-¡Noooo! ¡Papá!, ¡Mamá!

Escena seguida los guardianes de Clow estaban parados a su lado, mientras sus miradas se notaban opacas como si no se tratara de ellos mismos, ahora que se han transformado.

-Los… los está controlando…, -mira asustada la situación Milli, -no se supone que esto pasaría… ¡Vinimos a terminar con Kaos pero incluso Tsu-chan ha desaparecido!, -se lleva las manos a la cabeza.

-¿Tsu-chan?..., -pregunta Kaos quien ha visto todo el espectáculo al lado de Clow, cuando en un segundo aparece al lado de Milli y la toma por el mentón, para verla directamente a los ojos.

-¡ah!, -se asusta la peliroja, -tú…_ ¿cómo puede ser tan parecido a él?...y comportarse de esta manera… es algo que no entiendo_, -piensa mientras lo mira a los ojos mientras los suyos tiemblan.

-¿Lo buscas a él… en mi?..., -pregunta tratando de enredarla en su juego.

Pero la chica sierra los ojos y responde fuerte, -No… porque aunque tu seas igual a él… no… tu ni siquiera podrías pensar en parecerte a él… tu alma está sucia… no como la de él! ¡Su alma brilla!, -le grita ya ofuscada por su presencia, pero con esto se gana más que un golpe en la cara que la manda directamente hacia atrás, pero es atrapada con Sayuri-nee-sama, -Todo lo que dijiste es cierto… tranquila…, -la reconforta al notar que ha desatado su llanto, -ya verás que todo estará bien…, -termina con el conjuro mágico de su madre.

Cual hubiera sido invocado por tales palabras, el báculo alas de estrella aparece de la nada y muy resplandeciente ante Esperanza.

-¡¿Qué?, -se sorprende de sobremanera Clow.

-Tú mismo lo dijiste…, -interviene la maga… este lugar hace los sueños de todos realidad… y estoy segura que el sueño de Sakura es poder acabar con todo esto de una vez… pero ella… se había quedado sin poder… debido a que el báculo había sido destruido… ¡Por eso ahora ha sido invocado por su corazón!, -le termina gritando la maga.

Tras las palabras de la maga, las ropas que envolvían la figura de Esperanza se desprendieron en polvo de estrellas, regresándola con esto a la normalidad de su aspecto a Sakura, sus cabellos castaños, sus ojos esmeraldas, a excepción de las alas doradas que aún seguían colgando de su espalda.

Toma entonces el báculo con su mano y al hacerlo este crece el triple de su tamaño y te torna dorado de igual modo, mientras la estrella en la punta no deja de girar.

-Jamás… me iría con alguien que no sabe siquiera lo que quiere… y menos… para hacerle daño a la gente que amo…, -se voltea y queda viendo hacia Clow, entonces toma la mano de Destino con una de las suyas, -sé… que tenemos una promesa… vamos a cumplirla… pero primero…

-Lo sé…, -asiente el joven, ya traído de vuelta con sólo el hecho de haber tocado a Sakura, sus ropas igualmente se disuelven en polvo de diamantes y sus cabellos y ojos regresan a la normalidad, pero en su caso las alas desaparecen y queda como en el principio. Shaoran sólo le sonríe.

-Esto es… porque el vínculo entre él y yo está roto… pero tú eres realmente Esperanza… no porque ese sea el nombre de ella… sino porque tu eres todo en mi vida… eres mi Esperanza Sakura…

-Shaoran…, -le sonríe también.

-¡Nosotros también estamos aquí contigo!, -le grita Hoshi

Entonces la castaña observa a todos los que están tras de ella y asiente.

-vamos a regresarte… a donde debes estar… Ser consumido por la envidia hacia el Mago Clow no va a llevarte a ningún lado… si el mago era fuerte y era tan poderoso… ¡ERA PORQUE ERA UNA PERSONA MUY EXTRAÑA Y EXTRAÑAMENTE QUERIDO!, -el no ansiaba más que el bienestar de la gente…

-¡Esas son puras parloterías! ¡¿Qué puede saber una mujer como tú al respecto?

-Soy la nueva dueña de las cartas de Clow…, -le habla seria.

-¿Qué?..., -se sorprende y mira con detenimiento hacia el báculo, -¡Ese báculo!

-Si tu eres parte del poder de Clow… significa que…

-Puedes transformarlo en una carta…, -termina la idea Shaoran.

-¡¿De eso se trataba todo el tiempo? ¡Lo único que querías era regresar con las demás creaciones de Clow! ¡Fue por eso que buscabas con tanta vehemencia a Esperanza, Destino y a Kaos!, no sabías que las cartas tenían un nuevo dueño… igual que la carta del vacío…

-¡¿Qué?, -se sorprende Kaos al notar que las palabras de Sakura si le han afectado a la persona que posee la figura de Clow.

-¡Por favor todos! ¡Ayúdenme a reunir la suficiente magia para poder ayudarlo!, -grita la CardMaster y segundos después todos de alguna u otra forma están tocando el báculo.

-¡No lo permitiré!, -trata de entrometerse Kaos, pero es detenido por unas palabras, -tú te quedas quieto…, -escucha tras de si la voz de Tsu-chan.

El último en llegar al lado de Sakura es Hane, quien en lugar de tocar el báculo, toma la mano de ella, lo que le saca una gran sonrisa a la castaña.

-¡Oh Mago todopoderoso he aquí a la persona humilde que aceptó ser el dueño de vuestras cartas, permítame moldear la última así como se ha hecho con las demás, para que sirva a su nuevo dueño! ¡HABLO EN EL NOMBRE DE SAKURA!, ¡REALIDAD!, -al invocar el nombre de la nueva carta, las demás cartas Sakura se hacen presentes y como un remolino rodean la figura de Clow, hasta que se vuelve una carta más.

Acto seguido, todos se sueltan y caen al piso unos encima de otros, mientras Sakura quien apenas se mantenía en pie, pierde sus alas y al momento de caer al piso es atrapada por Shaoran, quien la mira tierno. –lo lograste…

-Lo logramos…, -corrige con la misma calidad de gesto.

-¡Qué rayos!, -logra zafarse del otro castaño el joven Kaos. -¿Qué rayos le hicieron a Clow?

-Ese no era el verdadero mago Clow… ¡Todo lo que ha pasado no fue más que una tontería manejada por él!, -le explica Shaoran, -¡Por eso debes abrir los ojos ya!

-No podrá…, -aclara Hane.

-¿Qué?..., -voltea extrañado hacia su hijo el joven Li.

-Ha-chan tiene razón…, -se escucha la vocecilla detrás de ellos, al voltear se llevan la sorpresa más grande hasta ahora, el espíritu transparente del pequeño Tsu-chan ha aparecido frente a los padres.

-¡¿QUÉ?, -corre rápidamente hacia él Sakura, trata de abrazarlo, pero lo traspasa.

-Lo siento…, -responde al pensar en el conflicto psicológico que eso le ocasionó a su madre y cierra los ojos.

-Ese Tsu-nii-chan que ha estado frente a nosotros todo este tiempo… no es otro más que el mismo Kaos…, -explica Hane

-Es hora de que lo hagas…, -habla Destino, que en un segundo ya estaba fuera del cuerpo de Shaoran, -has cumplido tu promesa… y ahora es mi deber hacerme cargo del resto.

-¿Mi promesa?..., -se asombra al notar como Esperanza está ahora parada al lado suyo y la observa agradecida.

-Todo esto fue gracias al gran poder que tienen tu magia y tu amor Sakura…, -le agradece la rubia, -ya es hora de que disfrutes tu vida… déjanos a nosotros el resto…

-¡¿Pero qué tienen pensado hacer?, -logra preguntar, pero al finalizar la oración la luz dorada y plateada inundó el blanco lugar, prácticamente cegándolos a todos.

-La carta de la realidad… no es sólo su nombre el que elegiste atinadamente… es el único método que tenían para recuperar su vida real… la que realmente merecían… sin estrellas fugaces… sin pasados alados… sin pérdidas…, y se despojaron de su propia esperanza de volver… y fue precisamente por eso que se lo ganaron… -la voz de Destino se pierde al pasar la luz.

=000000=

TOMOEDA

Era un día normal en Tomoeda, el viento soplaba más de lo usual, pero se debía a que pronto vendría el invierno, así que todos preparaban sus abrigos para la escuela, y en la habitación de cierta Card Master había un gran revuelo.

-¡Kero!, ¡Kero! mi abrigo ¡no lo encuentro! ¡anoche estaba colgado aquí!-dice señalando el perchero de pingüino.

-Hay Sakurita...me despiertas para eso, ¿dices que estaba ahí?, pues que raro, porque si no mal recuerdo lo pusiste justo aquí-señala el ropero donde efectivamente estaba colgado el abrigo.

-ehhhhhhh, es verdad...¡Gracias, Kero!

-eso te pasa por andar en la luna, -le dice mientras estira los brazos terminando de despertar

-¿ah?, -se para en seco y voltea hacia él mientras se pone el abrigo.

-recuerda que lo pusiste ahí anoche que estaba aquí el mocoso, -explica luego de estirarse, rascándose la cabeza

-Shaoran… -dice Sakura sonrojada y llevándose las manos al rostro mientras suspira.

-¡Sakura!, ¡ya despierta!, -vuela hacia ella quedando frente a frente con la dueña

-eh, siiiii, nos vemos, ¡Shaoran viene por mi!, -no le toma mayor importancia a la proximidad de su guardián y despidiéndose con la mano sale de la habitación.

Voz de Sora Maboroshi

El mismo inició de aquel día… el día que Katrina de los Card Masters apareció en sus vidas… sin embargo ese día… Shaoran no se desvió y llegó temprano a casa de Sakura, por lo que no se encontró con la rubia…así que no lo tomó como su presa…

Los años pasaron… Sakura se dedicó a la carrera de modelaje como su madre…, mientras Shaoran fructificó como Arqueólogo, el sueño de toda su vida, estaban en la cumbre de sus carreras cuando fueron sorprendidos por una noticia… serían padres… de gemelos… y cuatro años más tarde otro pequeño llegaría a alegrar aún más sus vidas… como si el mundo no fuera suficientemente perfecto ya… la historia de su amor que pasó tantas complicaciones ha quedado plasmado en la memoria de tantas personas… detalle a detalle…

Porque un amor así… no puede contarse en una página… pero siempre luego del aprendizaje de lo bello del amar… el libro llega a su fin… la tinta se termina… aunque haya mucho aún que contar… que quede a la imaginación…

FIN

En la distancia… más allá de lo conocido por el hombre… se observa la estatua de tres seres alados, cual rezaran…

-¿Todo seguirá así de hermoso… para siempre?..., -pregunta el castaño. Se encontraban parados afuera de la casa

-lo estará…, -responde buscando acercarse a los labios del castaño y lográndolo, recibiendo un beso de su parte con los sabores entremezclados de la dulzura de su ser y la fragancia de su aroma, -te amo…, -termina abrazándolo la castaña.

-¿Qué hacen mamá?, -se asoman las cabezas de los 3 niños en la puerta del jardín.

-¿oh?, nada, todos vamos adentro que se pueden enfermar…, -los alienta con una mano, mientras con la otra toma la mano de Shaoran y juega con sus dedos.


End file.
